Nuevo Amanecer
by Relena Li
Summary: Crossovers: de CCS y Crepúsculo.Visiones invaden la mente de Alice, por las cuales emprende un viaje.En Japón,Shaoran presiente que algo esta por suceder¿ambas cuestiones se relacionaran?¿que les deparara el destino?No es un buen summary pero entre y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo amanecer**

**By Relena Li**

**Prologo**

El amor es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, cada persona tiene su parecer con respecto a él, todo depende de la forma que lo llegue a experimentar, el amor familiar es algo a lo que la mayoría no puede huir, pareciera que la sangre ejerce más fuerza de lo que cualquiera pueda enfrentar, pero mayoritariamente la palabra amor esta relacionada con el afecto entre un hombre y una mujer que no tienen ningún tipo de parentesco, encontrar a esa otra persona que nos hace sentir plenos, que el mundo se puede venir abajo que mientras estemos junto a ella poco nos importaría, no todos tenemos esa suerte de encontrarla, no todos sentimos mariposas en el estomago cuando nos encontramos frente a una persona que queremos mas que como un simple amigo, ¿eso es o no amor?, muchas dudas por ello se nos genera trayendo problemas, que rogamos que se solucionen sin que nadie salga lastimado. Por eso . . .

La vida nos enseña que solo son unos pocos afortunados los que pueden amar con toda su alma a una persona para toda la vida o toda una eternidad, dichosos sean de causar una sana envidia en los demás, responsable somos de proteger algo tan sagrado, evitar que lo dañen, dejar el egoísmo de lado y defender ese maravilloso sentimiento es algo que cuando nuestra alma sea liberada será recompensado, mientras, caminemos en nuestra existencia recordemos esto.

**Capitulo 1: Vida.**

_**Shaoran POV**_

Hace un poco más de 5 años que el despertar por las mañanas es un cúmulo de ansiedad por verla a ella, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, a veces me rió de mi mismo por el nivel de cursilería que puedo alcanzar cada vez que pienso de ella, no es molesto mientras no se escape de mi pensamiento, pero si se escapa se vuelve una pesadilla, en realidad la persona que logra que se vuelva una pesadilla es Hiraguizawa, con el resto solo me ocasiona vergüenza, Sakura es mi todo y no hay que ser muy observador para notarlo, porque sé que mis ojos y mi mirada son especiales cuando a ella están dirigidas, porque es por ella que mi corazón late desbocado cada vez que me dice te amo, cada vez que mis labios rozan los suyos, cada vez que mi mirada se pierde en la suya, cada vez que mi piel roza su piel, es algo que no puedo ni quiero evitar, porque de esa manera se que estoy vivo, para muchas personas sentir de esta manera resultaría algo peligroso e inentendible, depender de alguien de esa manera en cierto punto no es bueno, pero ya estoy perdido, no me importaría terminar en el infierno, por que el verdadero infierno seria que Sakura no fuera feliz, con el resto puedo vivir . . .

Estoy con tiempo de sobra, sin embargo no tentare mi suerte, hoy desayunare en casa de Sakura, seguramente deberé soportar algún comentario sarcástico por parte de Touya, él es un hermano celoso, lo sé de primera mano, yo soy un novio celoso, la tensión es inevitable, pero debo admitir que respeto Touya, muy en el fondo por supuesto, aunque jamás esas palabras saldrán de mi boca . . .

_**Sakura POV**_

No he perdido la costumbre de llegar tarde a clases, aunque la frecuencia ha disminuido y eso se lo debo a Shaoran, mi novio, según Tomoyo y mis amigas, mi muy codiciado y envidiado novio, no sé que hacer o decir cuando comentan eso, él es la persona que más amo en este mundo y lo que piensen los demás no lo tengo en cuenta, mejor dicho no me doy cuenta de lo que los demás piensan, lo despistada no ha cambiado en mi persona, quizás en lo único que estoy más atenta es con respecto a la presencia de las personas que me rodean, en parte por precaución, en parte por costumbre.

Pero saben una cosa?, hoy deseé sentir unos calidos labios sobre los míos al despertar, sin embargo sabia que era improbable, por una razón fundamental, Shaoran no había dormido conmigo, sólo dormir aclaro, ya me ha pasado con Tomoyo lo de mal interpretar las cosas o darle un sentido equivocada a los hechos, no es que me moleste, más bien me avergüenza un poco, aunque no me arrepiento ni una sola vez de dormir junto a Shaoran, porque si en algún lugar del mundo quiero estar, ese lugar es donde él este, además es lindo verlo dormir, mayoritariamente sus facciones se relejan, pero en otras frunce el seño, es gracioso ver eso, sin embargo ese gesto debela que algo lo perturba o molesta, a veces me cuesta que me diga las cosas pero a la larga termina contándomelo.

Tocan el timbre, ese debe ser Shaoran, mejor me apresuro a abrir. . .

- Buenos días Sakura – me saluda, con esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, no soy la excepción, además las veces que sonríe son escasas y agradezco ser testigo privilegiado de esas ocasiones -

- Buenos días Shaoran – le respondo abrazándolo y disfrutando de la calidez que desprende su cuerpo cuando. . .

- MOSNTRUO!!!!, saca la manos de encima del mocoso- si, mi hermano Touya aparecía en escena -

- No estoy haciendo nada malo – le contesto al mismo tiempo que Shaoran pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para abrazarme -

- Es verdad Touya, no estamos haciendo nada malo – bien eso era verdad, pero la acción de mi novio provocaba a mi hermano, primero: el gesto posesivo hacia mi era evidente, segundo: lo había llamado por su nombre, tercero: ¿no es obvio?, Touya es un hermano mayor muy celoso -

- Primero mocoso, saca tus sucias manos de mi hermana, segundo, no recuerdo haberte dado premiso de llamarme por mi nombre, y tercero, tienes 10 segundos para separarte de ella – lo ven, tengo razón, reacción predecible -

-Hermano tranquilízate quieres – trate de sonar conciliadora, esto ya es cosa de todos los días, pero no por eso quiero que sea así siempre –

- Lo haré cuando el mocoso sepa comportarse – respondió desafiando a Shaoran con la mirada, Mi novio iba a responder cuando…

- No es bueno discutir tan temprano hijo – dijo mi papá apareciendo en el lugar -

- Tú estas a favor de este par papá, no puedes pedirme eso – respondió mi hermano gruñendo por lo bajo, retirándose del lugar -

- Hijo por favor …

_**Eriol POV**_

No me quiero imaginar la reacción de mi lindo descendiente cuando le de las buenas nuevas, lo más probable es que quiera matarme, en fin, ya encontrare la forma de que me sea leve, refunfuñara un poco, pero luego lo aceptara, él quiere lo mejor para Sakura y eso será favorable para que tome las cosas de una mejor manera, sin embargo siendo sincero no creo que sea tan sencillo, metí la pata una vez, sé que Li no a demostrado reacción alguna después de lo que le dije, espero que haya estado en un estado de ebriedad peor del que yo mismo tenia en ese momento, sino estoy seguro que algún día tomara revancha. . .

- Eriol, Eriol, ERIOL!!! – esa era la voz de Tomoyo llamándome, debía reaccionar -

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – trate de averiguar -

- Estabas en las nubes Eriol, eso es lo que pasa, ¿que te tiene tan pensativo? – me cuestiono -

- Tonterías amor, no te preocupes – bien, eso no sonó muy convincente, estoy seguro que mi novia lo percibirá -

- Supongamos que te creo, aunque espero no llevarme una sorpresa – me advirtió -

- La vida esta llena de sorpresas – respondí sonriendo -

- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable ¿verdad? -

- Exacto . . .

Esa era la pura verdad, así fue en un principio y lo seguirá siendo por siempre, el destino esta marcado para todos, si bien hay cosas de las cuales se puede averiguar hurgando un poco en el futuro, este puede cambiar por las decisiones que tomemos más sin embargo el destino es difícil de cambiar. . .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo En otro lugar ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Alice POV**_

Sé que no debo pensar en mis ultimas visiones teniendo alguien como Edward rondando por aquí, por que si descubre algo de mi plan podría cuestionar algo, y debería recurrir a Bella para que lo distrajera un poco, algo que de seguro es trabajo extremamente fácil para mi amiga, el poder de convencimiento que ejerce sobre él es infranqueable, claro ayuda mucho que mi hermano no pueda negarle nada, pero mientras tanto me alejare un poco de ellos, ya convencí a Jasper de hacer un pequeño viaje, no tardaremos mucho, debo cerrar ciertas cuestiones de mis visiones, sé que no son exactas, sin embargo hay cosas que no cierran y no quiero arriesgarme, quiero estar lo más segura posible de lo que pronto acontecerá porque nos afectara a todos de una manera u otra. . .

_**Edward POV**_

Estoy seguro que el pequeño duende se trae algo entre manos, últimamente, si se da cuenta de mi presencia sus pensamientos se vuelven tormentosos sin dejar nada claro, no es que me moleste, en realidad no puedo evitar ver sus pensamientos, y créanme hay personas a las cuales evitaría leer la mente si en mi poder estuviera el don de evitarlo, me pueden causar un trauma o avivar mi instinto asesino, la cuestión es que Alice esta inquieta por algo y esa es razón suficiente para que mis sentidos estén alerta, si bien hemos vivido tiempos de relativa paz, no olvido que los Vulturis, están allá fuera asechando a mi familia, principalmente a mi hija y a Bella, no dudare en pelear, pero debo tomar precauciones para no llevarme sorpresas, sé que si fuera algo grave mi hermana nos lo diría, sin embargo sé que su no esta segura de las cosas no hablara para evitar que nos preocupemos en vano, al fin y al cabo nadie quiere "vivir" perseguido. . .

- Alice ¿para que nos reuniste a todos aquí? – pregunte, quería una respuesta, ya que esta improvisada reunión no me agradaba -

- Tranquilízate hermanito, no es nada grave, solo quería comentarles que Jasper y yo haremos un pequeño viaje, nos ausentaremos algunas semanas – me respondió radiante y casi dando saltitos en su sitio -

- ¿Pequeño viaje? ¿Algunas semanas ausentes?, no me cierra, pero por las dudas no demuelan ningún hotel –dijo sonriente Emmett, por favor no podía pensar en otra cosa –

- EMMETT!!! – lo regañamos al mismo tiempo –

- ¿Y ahora que dije? – pregunto con tono inocente -

- Amor, cierra la boca – sugirió amablemente Rosalie -

- Como estaba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran, solo serán algunas semanas, nada para preocuparse Edward, porque sé que estas pensando demasiado -

- Algo ocultas duende – la acuse -

- Bella has que se tranquilice un poco por favor, y de verdad Ed, no oculto nada -

- Tengo nombre Alice, y es Edward – conteste molesto -

- Oh vamos Eddy no es para tanto – se burlo Emmett -

- Chicos tranquilos – dijo Carlisle con tono conciliador – que clase de ejemplo son para Nessie -

- Por mi no se preocupen – comento mi hija, sabia que le divertía vernos pelear como niños -

- Hija no los alientes – sugirió mi Bella – Alice si quieres que tranquilice a Edward, asegúrame que no va haber problemas -

- Tranquila Bella, de verdad no hay problema alguno – contesto mi hermana -

En el fondo esperaba que fuera así, si bien la mente de Alice no decía lo contrario algo dentro de mi presentía que algo estaba por pasar. . .

**Notas de autora:** Hola a todos, al fin he vuelto al ruedo ¿hace cuanto que no publico algo? Mmm me parece que casi 2 años, pero al fin y al cabo he vuelto, ahora con un crossovers de Card Captor Sakura y Crepúsculo, a decir verdad no conocía esta historia, me refiero a Edward y compañía, un día quise indagar a que se referían mis amigas con "Volvo plateado y Edward", entonces el primer libro termino en mis manos y me enganche con la historia. Pero vamos a lo que les interesa, es decir ,la historia, aún no se rebela nada, pero les puedo asegurar que los personajes no tardaran en cruzarse, por cierto esto se sitúa unos 5 años después de Amanecer (La ultima parte de Crepúsculo, para quienes no conozcan los libros), habrá algo de drama, romance y peleas porque no jeje, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, en el botoncito verde. Nos leemos.

Relena Li.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo Amanecer**

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro**

**By Relena Li**

_**Shaoran POV**_

Algo me daba mala espina, si bien la presencia de Hiraguizawa desde hace algún tiempo me molesta un poco, hoy había algo más, parecía como ido, y si yo que soy un poco despistado me di cuenta, significa que es algo importante lo que lo tiene en ese estado, seguro ocultaba alguna cosa, y algo me decía que de seguro terminaría por afectarme y nadie podía sacarme de la cabeza esa sensación, lo mejor será preguntar y ver si hace corta o larga la espera para torturarme, sé bien que malgasto saliva al preguntarle pero que más da, quizás hoy puede llegar a ser el día en que la reencarnación de Clow sea directo. . .

- Hiraguizawa ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? -

- Llámame Eriol, nos conocemos hace tiempo – me respondió, con esa actitud de suficiencia que detestaba -

- Espero una respuesta Hiraguizawa – respondí casi gruñendo, por alguna razón mi paciencia se había ido de vacaciones -

- ¡Qué carácter!, no tengo nada que decirte por ahora Li – contesto -

Bien había malgastado saliva, pero mis sospechas aumentaron, ahora estaba seguro que Hiragizawa se traía algo entre manos, a veces me pregunto y le pregunto a Tomoyo que le vio a este tipo, en fin, no son cosas mías, en todo caso no debo levantar sospechas, aún creo que Eriol piensa que yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo eso noche con relación a Sakura, debo admitir que aún guardo resentimiento por ello, pero es el pasado, poco me importa lo que me dijo, al fin y al cabo puedo estar al lado de Sakura. . .

- Shaoran ¿que sucede? – me susurro mi novia en el oído, en un momento que Tomoyo y Hiraguizawa miraban hacia otro lado -

- Nada amor, son solo cosas sin importancia – conteste en el mismo tono, sabia que se refería solo a la pregunta y no al modo en el cual la dije, por ahora eso era lo mejor -

No debo preocupar a Sakura con cosas que aún no pasan, no me perdonaría nunca que ella se preocupase sin sentido, mi deber es protegerla de todos y de todo y si llegara a ser necesario hasta de mi mismo también …

_**Tomoyo POV**_

Otra vez la tensión este Shaoran y Eriol se siente en el aire, mi mejor amiga no se da por enterada, pero yo soy mucho más observadora y hace tiempo percibo que las cosas entre esos dos no andan bien, digo no es que ellos fueran mejores amigos, pero antes existía cierta camaradería y respeto por ser Eriol la reencarnación del mago Clow y ahora eso parece extinguirse, si bien no se que habrá pasado puedo hacerme una idea del porque y estoy segura que el mayor responsable es Eriol, a veces habla de más y muchas otras se mete en temas que no le competen, tiene ese extraña y retorcida forma de divertirse con la gente, no soy un ángel pero tampoco llego a extremos, ups sin darme cuenta estoy dejando muy mal parado a mi novio. Aunque eso no quita que lo ame como lo amo, mi caballero ingles de sonrisa misteriosa, o no, otra vez estoy con el ataque de cursilería, debo evitar que se propague, mmm piensa en otra cosa Tomoyo… ya se, casi lo olvidaba…

- Sakura, recuerda que esta semana prometiste acompañarme de compras -

- ¿Es realmente necesario Tomoyo? – dijo con cara de suplica -

- Sí es necesario amiga, debemos nutrir tu guardarropa y el mío – Sakura aún se mostraba bastante reticente a que le comprara ropa o alguna cosa -

- No deberías gastar dinero en mi – dijo para tratar de hacerme retractar –

- No gasto dinero en ti, lo invierto, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable por querer, que mi prima y mejor amiga, luzca bien, como la divinura que es -

- Tomoyo!!, no digas esas cosas - me contesto sonrojada -

Aún con el paso del tiempo la personalidad tierna y pura de Sakura no ha cambiado y espero que siga así por siempre, era una persona maravillosa, de la cual me sentí atraída en un tiempo, ahora todo era cariño fraternal y nada más, Eriol había entrado en mi corazón para quedarse en el, ambos junto a Shaoran, quien la ama con locura, la protegemos de todo mal, eso era algo que nadie podía poner en duda…

_**Alice POV**_

Hace algunos días llegamos a Inglaterra, realmente el clima de Londres acompañaba siendo de gran utilidad para mis averiguaciones, mis visiones no eran muy claras con respecto a las personas, pero sí a los lugares, la imagen del Big Ben era extremadamente clara y si bien había averiguado poco y nada de las personas de mi visión, de algo estaba segura, tendría que regresar aquí tarde o temprano . . .

- Alice, no es por nada, pero me gustaría saber más sobre las razones, que nos trajeron a este lugar -

- Jasper ya te dije que aún no tengo todo claro – conteste sonriéndole, a decir verdad estaba 95% segura de que se trataba, pero hasta no confirmar ese 5% faltante seré renuente a contestar -

- Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, solo pido un mapa, tú sabes por precaución – comento mi eterno compañero, ya sabia que era lo que le inquietaba -

- Amor, lo que comente a la familia era la verdad, no hay problema alguno, créeme los Vulturis están tranquilos y lejos de nosotros, no nos molestaran – dije firme -

- Tú sabes que Aro anhela tus poderes – me respondió serio -

- También quiere a Edward y Bella – comente restándole importancia -

- Lo sé, pero tú eres mi prioridad -

Estaba por contestar cuando una visión invadió mi mente, esta era la más clara y completa que había tenido con referencia a este tema, sin embargo los rostros de las personas no estaban del todo claros todavía, pero era más que suficiente para ponernos en marcha nuevamente, esto era algo sorprendente, me pregunto por que otras latitudes nos llevara esta aventura, ahora solo la imagen de esa torre estaba en mis pensamientos. . .

- Jasper – llame a mi novio -Debemos hacer las maletas, partimos nuevamente -

- ¿A donde esta vez?- pregunto dudoso, dado mi entusiasmo -

- Tokio, Japón- respondí -

- ¡¿Tokio?!, ¿Qué te traes entre manos duende? -

- Cuando lleguemos allí te lo diré . . .

_**Edward POV**_

Todo estaba en relativa calma, la rutina de los últimos días había consistido en ir a clases y pasar tiempo en casa, me cuesta admitir que se esta empezando a echar de menos la presencia Alice juntos con sus ocurrencias que de una manera u otra terminaba por arrastrarnos a la mayoría de la familia, la ultima noticia que teníamos de ella y Jasper era que estaban en Londres, pero ya tenían un nuevo destino para su viaje, del cual mi hermana no a querido mencionar nada, lo único que dijo fue un _"no seas curioso Edward te llevaremos postales" _se despidió y termino la llamada, por lo menos la actitud despreocupada del pequeño demonio logro que mi nivel de alerta bajara un poco, como ella misma había dicho no existía razón para que me alterara, sin embargo algo iba a suceder a un mediano plazo por más que me lo negara . . .

- Alice se escuchaba feliz, al parecer tenia razón – comento Bella sentada a mi lado -

- Digamos que solo a medias – respondí -

- ¿Tú también ves el futuro? – cuestiono -

- No, pero la conozco amor y créeme si te digo que esta vez debes apostar por mi – dije sonriendo seguro de mi mismo -

- Muy bien esposo mió, apostare por ti esta vez, pero si pierdo me la pagas – dijo seria, pero nunca fue buena para mentir y en esta ocasión no era la excepción -

- Podrás hacer de mi lo que quieras – susurre en forma sugerente en su oído y si pudiera estoy seguro que se sonrojaría, pero en vez de eso golpeo mi brazo -

- No tientes tu suerte Cullen -

- No lo hago – dije antes de besarla, el día apenas comenzaba . . .

_**Sakura POV**_

Todos mis intentos por evitar ir de compras con Tomoyo fueron en vano, cuando a mi prima se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil hacerla cambiar, no es que me desagrade ir de compras, pero este tipo de salidas eran maratónicas, las compras eran exageradas y siempre terminaba por obsequiarme demasiadas cosas por más que insistiera hasta el cansancio que no eran necesarias, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo pasaba bien, hoy por lo menos había logrado llegar a un acuerdo, ya que debo ir a la casa de Shaoran para estudiar, descubrí que las matemáticas no es la única materia que me desagrada, ahora se suma física, por suerte a mi novio se la dan bien ambas y tiene la paciencia suficiente para explicarme …

- Tomoyo, no crees que por hoy ya es suficiente – dije mientras cargaba varias bolsas que en ocasiones me obstaculizaban la visión -

- No, aún hay varias tiendas que visitar, aunque debimos traer a algunos de los chicos para que cargaran las cosas – me respondió, mientras también cargaba cosas, era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a la camioneta donde se encontraba la custodia de mi prima y dejar la carga en el lugar -

- Shaoran no es una opción – mi novio siempre refunfuñaba cuando era arrastrado por Tomoyo para que nos acompañara en las compras -

- Oh, vamos Sakura tu sabes como confortarlo -

- Tomoyo!!! – la reprendí, no pude evitar sonrojarme, en una ocasión nos había encontrado besándonos y justamente, Shaoran menciono que si la recompensa por acompañarnos era un beso lo haría mil veces, ella se encargo de recalcarlo en esa ocasión lo que ocasiono que ambos nos sonrojáramos hasta las orejas -

- Ustedes dos son por de más tiernos, pero cambiare de tema para que veas que soy buena – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, señal que retomaría la conversación más tarde - ¿crees que llueva? Digo el cielo esta completamente nublado, pero al ambiente no se siente pesado -

- No lo sé – dije mirando hacia el cielo mientras seguía caminando, cuando de repente choque con algo y las bolsas terminaron en el suelo – lo siento mucho fue mi culpa iba distraída – pedí disculpas al percatar que era una persona a la que había llevado por delante -

- Oh no, la culpa fue mía, no vi por donde caminaba – respondió una chica que tendría nuestra edad, con un acento que delataba que debía ser extranjera, era baja, de pelo corto y negro, con cada punta señalando en una dirección – de verdad lo siento, estoy de visita y creo que me he perdido buscando una tienda de ropa -

- Pues estas de suerte nosotras estamos de compras, dime el nombre de la tienda – dijo mi prima cuando terminamos de juntar las cosas, al parecer la sensación de que la chica me agrada no era solo mía, ella le dijo el nombre y Tomoyo dio en saltito de felicidad – nosotras nos dirigíamos a esa tienda si quieres puedes acompañarnos ¿verdad? – me pregunto mirándome -

- Claro – dije sonriendo, realmente me había caído bien con solo hablar unas palabras -

- Gracias chicas, pero no me presente, me llamo Alice Cullen, vengo de Estados Unidos – nos dijo a ambas -

- Ya me lo suponía ese acento era ingles o norteamericano – contesto Tomoyo sonriendo – Yo me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji -

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto. . .

Al momento de decir su nombre y de presentarnos, una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho con más intensidad, era como si Alice fuera a partir de ese momento alguien importante, algo así como una nueva mejor amiga, despedía simpatía y entusiasmo por los poros y eso ya era mucho decir con lo despistada que soy, estoy segura que Shaoran me regañaría si me oyera decir tales cosas, él se cansa de decirme que las apariencias engañan, pero no percibía ningún vestigio de maldad en la presencia de esta chica, no podía estar a la defensiva y desconfiar de ella, además a Tomoyo también le agrado, y mi prima era casi igual de astuta que Eriol y si ella no apreciaba peligro alguno estaba segura que no había riesgos, en fin, era hora de seguir con las cansadoras y "divertidas" compras con nuestra nueva compañera. . .

**Notas de la autora:** Hola nuevamente, aquí ha pasado el segundo capitulo de la historia, como verán, los personajes de ambas historias ya se han encontrado ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Cuánto durara el encuentro?, jeje, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, comentarios, dudas, criticas, hacer feliz a una autora jeje en el botoncito verde.

Bien aún no me despido, antes debo dar las gracias por agregarme en sus alertas y/o historia favoritas a: **MargarethMidori chan, Nanita09, Sarita Li,****Gabriela-Wx2****, ****gabyhyatt****, ****Mary-T06****, freya-x, eli0de0caballero0negro****. Ahora bien contestare a los reviews:**

**Gabriela-Wx2**** :** Me alegro que te agrade la historia, es una idea loca que hace rato esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza y por fin me he decidido a escribirla, tienes razón no hay muchos crossovers de estas historias, yo solo he encontrado una jeje. Como veras la respuestas a algunas de tus preguntas se han dado en el capitulo, con respecto a que si va a ver algo de Tx?, esta por verse jeje. Nos leemos, besos y mordiscos para ti también.

**gabyhyatt****:** Que bueno es verte por una de mis historias de nuevo ¿recuerdas Herederos? Me parece que fue hace un siglo jeje, espero que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante y la sigas, como veras la forma de narrar ha cambiado un poco jeje.

**Mary-T06****:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo reafirme tus ganas de seguir la historia jeje, y que lo que piense no sea demasiado loco jeje, por lo de tus ideas de una historia similar, debes intentar escribir solo es cuestión de inspiración (aunque la mía se toma vacaciones muy seguido XD), al principio yo tampoco me animaba a publicar son muchas las cosas que te cuestionas ante la idea de hacerlo, pero aunque sea quítate las ganas y escríbelo en papel. Saludos.

**freya-x:** Te agradezco el comentario, CCS es también una de mis series favoritas en especial la pareja de S+S, a la cual ahora se suma la saga de crepúsculo, aunque me habría agradado que se contara un poco más de historia con personajes como Alice y Emmett jeje.

Bien nos vemos, cuídate y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia.

**Bien ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos y cuídense. Relena Li.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo Amanecer**

**Capitulo 3: Predestinado**

**By Relena Li**

_**Jasper POV**_

Apenas llegamos a la pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, el nivel de ansiedad de Alice se elevo a niveles insospechados, afectándome a mi también y por más que mandara ondas tranquilizadoras ella las rechazaba argumentando que no las necesitaba, cuando se tranquilizo un poco, trate de indagar en el motivo que nos trajo aquí, ya que me había dicho que una vez que llegáramos a estas tierras me lo diría, hasta el momento solo logre algunas palabras claves y demasiadas evasivas, confiaba en Alice, pero algo dentro de mi necesitaba saber más…

- Jasper, se lo que estas pensando, solo te pido un poco más de paciencia – aparentemente mi novia me estaba observando y noto mis cavilaciones -

- Pensé que solo Edward podía leía mentes – conteste -

- Muy gracioso, pero no seria mala idea poseer ambos dones – su cara se ilumino ante la idea, a mi solo se me cruzo una palabra por la cabeza "peligroso" titilaba en grande -¿Ves aquellas niñas? – la pregunta capto mi atención nuevamente -

- Sí, ¿que sucede con ellas?

- Debo hablar con ellas, conocerlas e ir de compras -

- ¿Ir de compras? – mi Alice no cambia -

- Método de proceso de reconocimiento, seria una mejor definición – contesto seria, y no pude evitar sonreír -

- Ve con ellas pero…

- Pero cuando regrese te contare con más detalles las razones por las cuales estamos aquí, es una promesa – me dio un beso y fue al encuentro de las jovencitas -

Parece que el final del viaje esta cerca, sin embargo esta historia esta lejos de terminar, solo espero que el camino hacia el final no sea demasiado peligro e impredecible, ni las personas de las visiones de Alice, ni nosotros nos merecemos algo así, esa era una seguridad que se creo en mi como una constante. . .

_**Alice POV**_

Hoy era el día en el que me encontraría con personas de mi visión, por esa razón debía crear el escenario propicio, por ello, le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara a una ciudad de los alrededores de Tokio y de ahí en más actuaria sola, mi novio observaría a lo lejos… No paso mucho tiempo cuando encontré a esas dos jovencitas repletas de bolsas de compras, ya teníamos algo en común, sonreí para mis adentros, bien esto debía ser casual y no hay nada más casual que tropezarse con las personas, y así lo hice, la chica con la que tropecé era más alta que yo (quien no), de unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que denotaba la inocencia que tenia, me pidió disculpas de inmediato, por otro lado, la otra joven era de tez blanca, cabello largo, y por el contrario de la primera, sus ojos amatistas despedían astucia y diversión, me observo primero con cautela, como examinándome para luego optar por una actitud más amigable, fueron segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que las tres congeniáramos muy bien, me presente y ellas hicieron lo mismo, cuando escuche el nombre de Sakura, algo en mi interior me dijo que debía recordar bien ese nombre. Empezamos a caminar con rumbo a la tienda, mientras trataba de almacenar datos, tenia la sensación que por más que ambas chicas parecían de lo más normales, había algo especial en ellas, en especial Sakura, pero no me encontraba con la capacidad de adivinarlo aún, llegamos a la tienda, Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a ver, elegir, probar y comprar ropa, mi pequeña amiga de ojos verdes parecía querer escapar, pero al final se quedo con nosotras, al salir decidí platicar un poco…

- Las compras fueron geniales ¿No les parece? -

- Sí, eres sorprendente Alice, no había encontrado a nadie como tu para elegir ropa, cuando tenga mi propio estudio de diseño te quiero en el, además Sakura será unas de nuestras modelos estrella -

- Estás exagerando Tomoyo – respondió cohibida -

- Claro que no Sakura, tienes un ángel muy especial – y créanme que no falto a la verdad -

- Sakurita en si es un ángel, Shaoran no lo pondría en duda jamás – comento Tomoyo y algo en mi cabeza hizo un "clic" -

- ¿Shaoran? -

- Es el novio de Sakura, un muchacho muy apuesto ¿verdad? – cuestiono mirando a su amiga -

- Para mi sí Tomoyo – contesto sonrojada, era una imagen por demás tierna, realmente estaba muy enamorada del tal Shaoran, quizás ese era uno de los chicos de mi visión -

- Veo que lo quieres mucho, mmm el nombre de Shaoran me suena japonés pero a la vez no ¿Por qué será? - pregunte curiosa -

- Shaoran es chino, nació en Hong Kong, en realidad su nombre en Xiao Lang, pero Shaoran es la pronunciación que le dimos aquí – me contesto Sakura, vaya así que no todos eran japoneses o ingleses -

- Es algo curioso – estaba por decir algo más cuando una nueva visión invadió mi mente-

_Había un joven en medio de lo que parecía un bosque, portando una espada y una extraña vestimenta oriental, todo parecía un tiempo pasado pero a la vez actual, que demonios significaba, el muchacho agito la espada, pero al parecer no logro lo que quería, vi que unos hombres se acercaban…._ Y como apareció la visión se fue…

- Alice ¿te encuentras bien?, pareces ida – me pregunto Tomoyo -

- Lo siento Tomoyo, recordé algo, debo regresar al hotel, chicas fue un gusto en conocerlas, espero que sigamos en contacto, veré si nos podemos encontrar de nuevo -

- Eso tenlo por seguro amiga -

- Lo mismo digo Alice, por cierto no quieres que te ayudemos con esas bolsas – sugirió Sakura, si ella supiera que a mi el peso de las bolsas no me afecta para nada se aterraría jeje -

- Descuida tomare un taxi – dije mientras acomodaba un poco las bolsas – nos vemos chicas cuídense – me despedí -

Apenas me perdí de su vista Jasper apareció y por su expresión note que se dio cuenta que tuve una visión, me quito algunas bolsas y comenzó a caminar a mi lado, estaba meditando algo…

- En el hotel me contaras todo Alice – sentencio y supe en ese momento que lo que le iba a contar podía cambiar como mi reciente visión, algo no andaba bien, demonios, porque las cosas en ves de facilitarse se complican…

_**Shaoran POV**_

Me encontraba inquieto sin tener una razón para estarlo, los papeles que revisaba no tenían mayor problema, aún así la sensación persistía, quizás cuando Sakura cruzara la puerta me sentiría más tranquilo, las compras no se podían extender mucho más, aunque con Tomoyo como líder quien sabe, a veces me pregunto porque algunas mujeres tienen esa fascinación casi compulsiva por las compras, mis hermanas están en ese grupo… Como que en estos momentos no hay nada interesante en mi vida miren que ponerme a pensar cosas como las anteriores, mejor me apresuro con estos papeles, así comienzo a cocinar alguna cosa, eso mantendrá mi mente ocupada. Al parecer las cosas en la empresa están tranquilas, eso es bueno, después de algunos problemas que nos habían aprendido hace meses, todo volvía a la normalidad, bien termine, ahora veamos que hay para cocinar mmm carne al horno con papás es una buena elección, considerando que no hay muchas opciones más, nota: debo ir al supermercado,… que es ese molesto ruido, ah es el teléfono, quien podrá ser…

- Li, hable - dije al contestar -

- Has considerado la idea de contestar de otra forma algo menos tosca – ay de mis oídos en los próximos quince minutos -

- No Mei, no lo he considerado ¿Cómo estas? – mi prima era todo un caso -

- Bien, teniendo en cuenta que el desconsiderado de mi primo apenas se digna a llamarme – empezaban los reproches temprano, eso no era bueno -

- No seas melodramática Meiling – mejor cortar por lo sano, mi prima pretendía que la llamara mínimo dos veces por semana, para según ella "para mantenerse al tanto" y que yo no hiciera ninguna estupidez -

- Sí como sea, ¿Cómo esta Sakura? -

- Bien, ahora se encuentra de compras con Tomoyo, no creo que tarde en llegar, debemos estudiar –

- Puaj, estudiar, que martirio -

- Mei, te recuerdo que tú solita te metiste a estudiar magia – le recordé, se había obsesionado tanto con la idea que no pude hacer nada para convencerla de lo contrario, estudiar magia en especial solo la teoría era muy pesado -

- Eso ya lo sé, no tendré poderes, pero puedo aprender la teoría y demás menesteres relacionados, además, es para que me tengan de respaldo un par de despistados que conozco -

- No era necesario – le recordé -

- Vete al demonio Xiao Lang ….

Cuando estaba por contestar, Sakura entro a la cocina con una sonrisa, por todos los dioses, podía pasarme toda una eternidad solo viéndola sonreír, me saludo con la mano, para luego darme un ligero beso en los labios para evitar interrumpir mi conversación, me encontraba ensimismado, cuando unos gritos provenientes del teléfono me devolvieron a la realidad …

- No es necesario que grites Mei, Sakura acaba de llegar, estaba saludándola – creo que en algún tiempo gracias a los gritos de mi prima iba a quedar parcialmente sordo -

- ¡¿Sakura esta ahí?! – de nuevo los gritos - ¿Qué esperas para pasármela primo mal agradecido? -

- Yo también te extraño Mei – le respondí sarcástico, bufo algo por lo bajo, seguramente una maldición, parecíamos críos, le pase el teléfono a Sakura -

Me quede observando como conversaba vía teléfono con Meiling, con tan solo observarla me sentía en mi lugar ideal …

- Hola Mei ¿Cómo estas? – realmente mi prima y mi novia habían echo una buena amistad – Sí las compras fueron entretenidas – me observo – esta cocinando, sí Mei se porta bien – por quien me tomaba mi prima para preguntar tal cosa, mi comportamiento era intachable – no te preocupes se lo diré- ¿Qué le había dicho? – igualmente, te cuidas Meiling – hubo una breve pausa mientras las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaban – Meiling!!! – reprocho antes de cortar la llamada -

- ¿Sucede algo? – cuestione -

- Solo las ocurrencias de Meiling – el sonrojo de sus mejillas aún no se desvanecía, algo desubicado le había dicho – Por cierto insiste en que llames más seguido -

- No lo haré, que se conforme – ya me estaba ofuscando -

- Shaoran, Meiling solo se preocupa por ti, no tienes que ser tan cortante – me dijo con dulzura, buena manera de convencerme, pero no caería tan fácil -

- Amor, sabes lo molesta e irritante que puede ser mi prima, esta obsesionada en saber todo lo que pasa con lujo de detalles, yo no voy a darle ese gusto – conteste firme -

- Has un esfuerzo ¿si?, al fin y al cabo Mei…- Oh no, ya sabia a donde quería llegar, mejor aclarar las cosas -

- Sakura, ese es un tema terminado, Meiling te adora, no por nada andaba de celestina con Tomoyo, para que nosotros estuviéramos juntos, ella esta feliz por nosotros, y creo que ya ha encontrado a alguien solo que aún no me lo dice -

- Eso que así sea – dijo con voz ilusionada -

- Tenlo por seguro – conteste, conocía a mi prima y sabia que era así – cambiemos de tema ¿vale? – sugerí -

- Esta bien – me respondió -

- ¿Cómo te fue en las compras? -

- Bien, pero fueron agotadoras, me duelen un montón los pies, Alice y Tomoyo son incansables – un momento el primer nombre no lo recordaba -

- ¿Alice? – debía saber quien era -

- Sí, una chica con la que nos chocamos mientras íbamos a dejar unas cosas – me contesto con una sonrisa, a mi eso no me agradaba, al fin y al cabo era una desconocida-

- ¿Y la invitaron a ir con ustedes? -

- En realidad estaba buscando una tienda y como nos dirigíamos hacia allí, Tomoyo le pregunto si quería venir con nosotras, es una chica muy enérgica y divertida y le fascinan las compras al igual que a Tomoyo, por un momento creí que arrasarían con las tiendas – dijo riendo, su risa me distrajo por unos instantes, aunque regrese a la realidad rápido, esa chica era una desconocida -

- Sakura, era una extraña, me he cansado de decirte que las apariencias engañan, que tal si les hacia daño – bien sonaba un poco paranoico pero no puedo evitarlo -

- No percibí presencia maligna alguna, además Tomoyo que es mucho más perceptiva que yo confió en ella, además tú desconfías de todos Shaoran -

- Es mi naturaleza Sakura, además no esta demás ser precavido, eres lo más importante en mi vida no me perdonaría que te pasara algo –

- Shaoran, no paso nada malo, he hecho una nueva amiga, aunque quizás pase un buen tiempo sin verla, ya que vive en Estados Unidos – lo ultimo lo dijo pensativa, al parecer me preocupe de más, quizás esta haya sido la única vez que la encuentre o no, pero sí había una segunda vez la acompañaría-

- La próxima vez te acompañare – estaba un poco molesto pero ya se me pasaría, Sakura solo asintió a lo ultimo que dije, esperaba que todo fuese tranquilo -

_**Sakura POV**_

Shaoran se había enfadado un poco cuando le comente lo de Alice, sabia que eso iba a suceder, ya estaba mentalizada, después de refunfuñar un poco se calmo, se encargo de preparar la cena, y mientras se cocinaba empezamos a estudiar lo de física, ahí empezó el martirio, ¿Por qué había derivadas e integrales?, se debían quedar en la clase de calculo, mi novio dijo que con las formulas las suplantaría bastante bien, pero que no seria mala idea repasar los temas mencionados, esto iba a ser largo, la paciencia de Shaoran como tutor seria probada al máximo, solo nos tomamos un respiro para cenar y luego retomamos las lecciones, me estaba costando pero al parecer poco a poco las cosas quedaban en mi cabeza, mi papá había llamado para decirme que su regreso se retrasaría un poco, él se encontraba un una excavación promovida por la universidad, Kero estaba en lo de Eriol y mi hermano tenia turno en el hospital, por lo tanto me quedaría a dormir aquí, era algo tarde cuando decidimos ir a descansar, fui a darme una ducha, al salir me encontré a Shaoran en cuarto que usaba Meiling cuando venia de visita… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?...

- ¿Qué haces Shaoran? – pregunte para salir de la duda -

- Preparaba la cama ¿por? -

- Shaoran… no tienes porque hacerlo, me gusta dormir contigo y eso no ha cambiado, salvo que a ti te moleste – conteste -

- Claro que no me molesta Sakura, solo pensé en tu comodidad, a veces pienso que quizás te incomode dormir conmigo, por eso para mi es mejor preguntarte cada vez, no quiero forzarte – dijo con convicción y serio -

- Jamás me has forzado a algo Shaoran, eres el novio que cualquier chica quisiera tener- debía evitar que se eche debajo de nuevo -

- Vamos Sakura, no soy la persona más dócil y sociable que existe ni muchos menos -

- A mi eso no me importa, te amo Shaoran, eso es lo único que realmente importa – a veces me preguntaba que iba hacer con la terquedad de Shaoran -

- A veces me pregunto… - decidí interrumpirlo, no quería discutir -

- Shaoran ya basta, si lo de Mailing es tema cerrado, esto también – dije firme -

- Lo siento, quizás el cansancio hace que piense tonteras ¿no? -

- Eso espero, te amo eso no lo dudes – trate de suavizar las cosas -

- Yo también te amo, jamás lo olvides, no importa que pase – su mirada penetrante no dio lugar a dudas en esa declaración, siempre era así… un juramento eterno -

- No lo olvidare – dije besándolo – vamos a dormir, ya es tarde – propuse -

- De acuerdo – contesto, nos dirigimos a su habitación y no tarde mucho en caer rendida-

_Un escalofrió me recorría de la cabeza a los pies, mientras que el temor tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo, me sentía sin escapatoria, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara, cuando la angustia estaba por ganarme vislumbre una figura, que juro que reconocería en cualquier situación, era Shaoran, intente acercarme mientras él me extendía una mano, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando de repente todo se oscureció, las sombras apresaron a Shaoran, intento escaparse, intente ayudarlo, pero fue en vano, había desaparecido, esto no podía estar pasando, la desesperación me invadió …_

_- Shaoran…Shaoran….SHAORAN!!!!!!!! -_

- Despierta Sakura, es solo una pesadilla, estoy aquí – sentí la calidez de los brazos de Shaoran y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, por eso tuve el valor de abrir los ojos -

- Estas aquí conmigo – dije sollozando, mientras me aferraba a su pecho con desesperación -

- Shhhh, tranquila estoy aquí mi amor, solo fue un mal sueño – su abrazo era protector, dándome la paz que necesitaba -

- Fue horrible Shaoran, tu… tu - me costaba decirlo sin que la angustia llenara mi pecho – tú desaparecías cuando intentabas ayudarme, no pude hacer nada -

- Amor mírame – dijo sujetando mi rostro – estaré siempre junto a ti, de una manera u otra te protegere, eres lo más importante en mi vida -

- Tú también lo eres… solo fue un mal sueño ¿verdad? -

- Eso creo, pero coméntaselo a Kerberos para quedarte tranquila, ahora duerme yo velare tu sueño…

Shaoran susurraba una canción que me gustaba, gracias al encanto que yo suponía tenia su voz, me fui relajando hasta quedarme dormida nuevamente, pero aún lo rezagos de la pesadilla me atormentaban un poco, solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que solo sea eso, una pesadilla, un mal sueño …….

______________________________________________________________________

**Notas de la autora:** Uff por fin termine el capitulo, me había trabado en el punto de vista de Alice jeje, pero el problema ya esta solucionado y como verán el capitulo terminado, por cierto, es más largo que el capitulo anterior, no se si los demás seguirán así no les puedo asegurar nada, por cierto quizás la publicación del 4 capitulo se retrase unos días por obligaciones en la universidad, pero no se preocupen no tardare demasiado. **Comentarios, dudas, criticas y como bien saben, hacer feliz a una autora, apretar el botoncito verde.**

**Bien ahora a responder los reviews:**

**Gabriela-Wx2****: **Que bien que las cuestiones de lugares y el encuentro te hayan agradado, eso es algo bueno, yo también compadezco a Sakura por estar de compras con ellas dos, por cierto créeme que los celos, que vendrán en el futuro de los capítulos, te sorprenderán o eso espero, no te decepciones si tardan un poco, pero hay mucho que contar todavía jeje. Besos y mordiscos.

PD: De nada, lo digo ahora y lo repetiré, responder un review es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

**Mary-T06****:** Si en verdad fue extraño el encuentro, al principio, es decir, cuando estaba en mi cabeza ni siquiera era esa la forma y no eran Sakura y Tomoyo con quienes se encontraba Alice, pero después de pensar salio lo que publique jeje, espero que el desarrollo de la historia te siga agradando, a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo querrán la lectoras que siga? ¿les agradara como continuara la historia? Jaja parecen dudas existenciales en una autora de fics jeje, bien me despido, por cierto agradecer un reviews es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, yo soy quien debo dar las gracias por leer mis locuras XD, nos leemos.

**Freya-X****:** ¿Te llamas igual que Alice? Wow genial, ¿no tendrás un hermano como Edward para presentar?** Jeje** la amiga que me metió en el mundo de crepúsculo estaría agradecida jeje, yo sigo prefiriendo a Shaoran XD, por cierto tienes razón con respecto a Alice es un personaje al que se quiere rápidamente, aunque no iría de compras con ella jeje. Saludos.

**MargarethMidori chan****:** Gracias por tu reviews y tus felicitaciones, espero que este capitulo te haya parecido interesante también, y es verdad he visto pocos crossover de estas historias, solo he visto una jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote.

**Bien me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos y cuídense. Relena Li.**

**P/D: Intente subir el capitulo ayer pero la pagina estaba endemoniada y no me dejo XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo Amanecer**

**Capitulo 4: Sentencia**

**By Relena Li**

_**Eriol POV**_

El tiempo se había agotado los papeles frente a mi lo confirmaban, los del consejo habían enviado el aviso definitivo, no podía perder el tiempo, hace días este tema era lo único de lo que mi mente se ocupaba, no iba ser fácil hablar con Sakura y mucho menos con Shaoran, mi descendiente tenia un sexto sentido para presentir situación "desfavorables", sin embargo reaccionara como reaccionara no había vuelta atrás, no era nada bueno separar a esos dos, pero no existía otra alternativa, realmente lo lamentaba por ellos, seguramente Tomoyo se enfadaría conmigo por no haberle comentado nada, eso era algo que particularmente me molestaba, se encontraba tan feliz con su nueva amistad, una chica norteamericana, que según ella, era lo más cercano a una erudita en el tema de moda, creo que su nombre era Alice, Marie o algo por el estilo, no le preste mucha importancia al nombre, lo de ese par de castaños me estaba afectando y me temo que algo se me pudo escapar, espero que solo haya sido una sensación y nada más. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y decidí que era tiempo de hablar…

- ¿Li podemos hablar? – pregunte cuando las chicas no estaban -

- Habla Hiragizawa, ya es tiempo – me contesto serio, juraría que presentía algo -

- Sabes que los poderes de Sakura son fuertes y usan tanto la mago oriental como occidental, ambos consejos de magia saben de su existencia …

- Ve al punto – dijo al interrumpirme -

- Sakura ha estado toda su vida aquí, sus entrenamientos después de la transformación de las cartas han sido escasos, sin embargo su magia se ha incrementado, lo que quiero decir es que debe ser evaluada, y no aquí sino en occidente -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Japón? -

- Japón, China y toda Asia esta dentro del consejo de magia oriental, ha sido supervisada solamente aquí, ahora le toca a occidente ver que tan poderosa es -

- Hablas como si Sakura fuera una persona peligrosa Hiragizawa, ella es incapaz de dañar a alguien -

- Pero ellos no lo saben, ambos consejos acordaron que debía permanecer una temporada en occidente para evaluarla y entrenarla -

- ¡¿Qué ambos consejos lo acordaron?! Por favor, Sakura apenas sabe de su existencia, ellos no pueden decidir su vida – estaba llegando a su limite, si llegara a golpearme no seria algo extraño -

- Tranquilízate ¿quieres?, tú debes saber que ellos se manejan así -

- Me importa una mierda como sean -

- No hay vuelta atrás, es mejor evitar un conflicto, toma – dije extendiéndole el sobre que contenía el acuerdo –léelo – le ordene, el rostro de Li no mejoraba, sabia que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo -

- Por lo que veo no hay alternativa, la acompañare entonces -

- No puedes -

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo gruñendo, mientras apretaba en demasía sus puños -

- Eres el fututo jefe de uno de los clanes mágicos y guerreros más grande de Asia, no es buena idea que estés cerca de enseñanzas occidentales -

- Clow lo estuvo, dame la verdadera razón Hiragizawa, mi paciencia ya llego a su límite-

- En estos días te llegara una carta, deberás regresar a Hong Kong, el consejo te quiere como parte de su milicia, además pronto asumirás oficialmente el puesto de jefe de tu clan, querrán saber que tan bien preparado estas -

- No quiero que Sakura vaya sola -

- No te preocupes, yo estaré con ella y estoy arreglando las cosas para que su familia la acompañe también -

- Eriol Hiragizawa, espero que sepas lo que haces – dijo mirándome fijamente y por más que lo conociera, algo me dijo que moriría sino era así -

_**Sakura POV**_

Shaoran estaba extraño, quizás hasta distante, su actitud cambio después de hablar con Eriol y eso me preocupaba, no podía evitar que las imágenes de mi pesadilla se repitieran en mi mente, hable con Kero pero la conclusión era la misma fue solo un mal sueño, aunque me previno de que si se repetía debitamos estar atentos. Alice, nuestra nueva amiga estadounidense, viajaba de vuelta a su país, nos aviso por medio de un correo electrónico, disculpándose por no poder despedirse adecuadamente, Tomoyo estaba desilusionada por no haber ido de compras por segunda ocasión, y créanme de haber existido, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para que no me arrastraran con ellas, observe la hora y me di cuenta que debía preparar la cena…

- ¿Que cocinas monstruo? - pregunto mi hermano, ni siquiera lo había oído llegar -

- No soy ningún monstruo hermano – conteste un poco fastidiada por el apodo -

- Para mi siempre serás la monstruo, ahora dime ¿Qué cocinas?, tengo hambre -

- Cocino curry – respondí ya resignada – dentro de poco estará listo -

- Espero que sea comestible – intente pisarlo por ese comentario pero me esquivo – tranquila monstruo, ya se que tu naturaleza es agresiva, pero no la exhibas – comento burlón - ¿el mocoso no ha venido? -

- Shaoran, Mi novio se llama Shaoran Li, hermano, por si lo has olvidado – acaso mi hermano no se cansaba al molestarme a mi que también se la agarraba con Shaoran -

- Argg, es necesario recordar lo que es – ok Touya aún no aceptaba, que las palabras Shaoran y novio estén en la misma frase, esto era el colmo -

- Sí lo es, hasta que lo aceptes, y por cierto contestando a tu pregunta, dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer en su departamento -

- Ya veo, mejor así, comeré tranquilo – remato, no acote nada, no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo -

Touya estaba preparando la mesa, cuando el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, fui a atender, se trataba de Eriol, estaba un poco sorprendida por la llamada sin embargo no comente nada y me dedique a escucharlo, me pidió que por favor mañana antes de asistir a clases fuera al templo Tsukimine debía de decirme algo importante y sin más se despidió…

- ¿Quién era? – dijo mi hermano, con el seño fruncido, era algo extraño pero en ocasiones como esta, Shaoran y mi hermano se parecían -

- Era Eriol, quiere hablar conmigo – conteste -

- Me pregunto que querrá – comento, seguido de unos extraños gruñidos que no estaba dispuesta a descifrar -

Minutos después nos encontrábamos cenando tranquilamente con mi papá, pero a pesar de eso, me intrigaba la conversación que Eriol quería tener conmigo, me pregunto de que querrá hablarme….

_**Touya POV**_

Si había alguien que me desagradara más que el mocoso, era el tal Eriol Hiragizawa, poco me importaba que él haya sido la reencarnación del mago Clow, ese sujeto no me agradaba y punto, además que demonios querría hablar con mi hermana, algo me daba mala espina, por más que mis poderes estaban ausentes, los instintos de hermano mayor nunca me fallaron y aunque me cueste admitirlo preferiría mil veces que mi hermana estuviera con Li antes que con Hiragizawa, debería hablar con Yuki, quizás Yue sepa algo al respecto….

_**Bella POV**_

Alice había llamado para avisarnos que regresaba a casa, el tono de su voz ya no poseía el entusiasmo con el cual se fue, algo había pasado o cambiado para notarla así, por ahora no le diré nada a Edward, esperare a que llegue y hablare directamente con ella, no valía la pena perturbarlo, quizás solo era una tontería o eso esperaba.

En estos momentos solo me encuentro con Esme en la casa, el resto a salido, inclusive Renesmee salio a dar una vuelta con Jacob, mi amigo licántropo y futuro…, bah futuro nada hasta que no pase no quiero ni pensarlo, a veces me pregunto como tomara las cosas Edward cuando llegue el día prometido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, si pudiera creo que se moriría del disgusto, suena catastrófico, pero es un padre celoso aunque no quiera admitirlo y yo no sé que tan predispuesta este a detenerlo si toma alguna acción violenta, la ultima vez me tuvieron que detener a mi…

- Bella – me llamo mi suegra y porque no decirlo una segunda madre – ¿Te ha dicho Alice en que vuelo llega? -

- No lo ha mencionado, se extraña ¿verdad? – comente -

- A decir verdad sí, su vitalidad y espontaneidad son únicas – respondió sonriendo -

- Es verdad, pero no te preocupes dentro de poco la tendremos de vuelta en casa -

- Me alegra escuchar eso -

Esperaba que su regreso trajera solo alegría, sé que estoy pensando demasiado o quizás que la paranoia de Edward me había alcanzado a mi también, sin embargo estaba segura que ese cambio en su tono de vos logro afectarme de una manera u otra sin pretenderlo …

_**Alice POV**_

Mientras observa el cielo desde la ventanilla del avión, mi mente trabajaba horas extras pensando en lo ultimo acontecido, todo se tornaba extrañamente extraño por más que suene rebuscado, mi ultima visión y mi inesperado encuentro con ese muchacho, solo fue un instante pero logro perturbarme bastante…

**Flash Back**

_- Es hora de contarme que esta pasando Alice – exigió Jasper -_

_- No voy a mentirte, las cosas al parecer han vuelto a cambiar, pero te contare todo desde el principio. Hace unos meses comencé a tener visiones con dos chicas y dos chicos, como podrás adivinar las chicas son Sakura y Tomoyo, a decir verdad, debía haberlas encontrado en Londres, mi visión me mostraba a ellas y a mi tomando alegremente té en unos de los lugares que visitamos, en algunas ocasiones aparecía un chico con lentes y en otras no, tenia un aire misterioso como todo Londres en la noche, sin embargo percibía algo más, en otras ocasiones aparecía la figura de un segundo joven del cual, solo lograba identificar su cabello alborotado, similar al de Edward, y nada más -_

_-¿Por qué vinimos a Japón?-_

_- Cuando mientras estábamos en Londres tuve una visión recuerdas – el asintió – bien, ahí observe la torre de Tokio, esos mismo jóvenes se encontraban en ella, siendo más nítidas sus figuras ahora podía asegurar que debían tener no más de 20 años o menos, sí los veía los reconocería, la imagen de dos de ellos con nuestra familia me hicieron pensar que de una manera u otra nos conectaríamos, todo parecía sin sobresaltos, nada peligroso seria la causa de nuestro acercamiento – me detuve y Jasper aprovecho para preguntar -_

_- Y ahí fue que tuviste esa nueva visión y todo de se complico ¿verdad? -_

_- Así es, el joven de cabello alborotado, estaba en lo que parecía un bosque, portaba una espada y una extraña vestimenta oriental, todo parecía un tiempo pasado pero a la vez actual, no sabia que significaba, el muchacho agito la espada, pero al parecer no logro lo que quería, vi que unos hombres se acercaban y la visión termino pero…-_

_- ¿Pero que Alice? -_

_- Sentí como…sangre en ese ambiente, sangre seria derramada, algo no esta bien Jasper, debemos hacer algo – dije angustiada -_

_- Tranquila, encontraremos alguna solución – dijo mientras me abrazaba para reconfortarme -_

_Unos días después mientras regresaba de comprar los boletos de avión para nuestro regreso, los recuerdos de mi ultima visión eran repasados una y otra vez en mi mente tratando de darle un sentido lógico, me encontraba asilada de todo cuando choque con algo…_

_- Disculpe no la vi, estaba distraído – murmuro una voz -_

_- No sé preocupe, la culpa también fue mía – en ese momento decidí levantar mi vista y lo que encontré me dejo muda – _

_- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto,¿que era esta sensación que me invadía?, no podía ser, no había visto venir esto, ese muchacho era…-_

_- Sí, lo siento debo irme llevo prisa – respondí alejándome de él, su semblante demostraba que había estado muy enfadado, aún lo estaba, ese joven era sin duda…Shaoran Li –_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Shaoran Li, todo parecía girar alrededor de él ahora, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Qué clase de personas eran en realidad Tomoyo, Sakura y el chico de lentes? ¿Por qué tomo se tornaba complicado? Si antes solo parecía un feliz encuentro con gente nueva ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...

_**Shaoran POV**_

Esta furioso ¿quién demonios se creían los del consejo para decidir la vida de Sakura? No la conocían, esto era absurdo, mi mal humor iba en aumento y no podía disimularlo, estoy seguro de que hasta sakura se dio cuenta de ello, es más, una vez que la deje en su casa, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo me choque con muchas personas, hasta algunas se asustaron, esto me superaba, me sentía frustrado, cuando llegue a mi departamento, tal y como había dicho Hiragizawa, me esperaba una carta del consejo, la leí por obligación y con eso solo logre que mi enfado aumentar si era posible, creo que rompí algunas cosas para descargar algo de bronca, hice aparecer mi espada y comencé a practicar, había cosas que la reencarnación estaba obviando y eso no me agradaba, podía suponer de que se trataban, pensando en esos hechos estoy seguro que esta noche seria la primera sin dormir de una larga lista…

_**Sakura POV**_

Me encontraba en camino al templo Tsukimine, a decir verdad había dormido poco por alguna extraña razón lo dicho por Eriol empezó por causarme intriga y termino causándome preocupación e insomnio, ¿y si tenia que ver con mi pesadilla?, me estaba angustiando, decidí aumentar el paso, debía quitarme la duda cuanto antes porque me estaba matando, no quería que le pasara nada malo a Shaoran. No tarde mucho en llegar al lugar y pude observar que Eriol ya se encontraba allí…

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura – saludo cortésmente -

- Buenos días Eriol – conteste - ¿de que querías hablarme? –

- Vamos a sentarnos – dijo dirigiéndose a una banca – esto es algo complicado, pero espero puedas entender – se acomodo los lentes y respiro profundamente, esto era extraño, me senté a su lado y espere a que empezara hablar – sabes, los consejos de magia de occidente y oriente son algo complejos, para evitar conflictos toman extrañas decisiones -

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - esto era extraño -

- Mucho a decir verdad, veras Sakura, eres una maga poderosa y ese mismo poder es el que en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a causar problemas como lo es ahora, en occidente saben que parte de la magia que conoces utiliza partes de conjuros occidentales, ellos quieren evaluar que tanto sabes, ver que tan poderosa eres y si eres peligrosa - dijo serio -

- ¿Peligrosa?, Eriol yo jamás dañaría a alguna persona, en primer lugar yo nunca desee poseer magia, lo poco que sé es lo que tu me enseñaste, herede las cartas Clow, las transforme con el poder de mi estrella, sé algo de magia oriental gracias a Shaoran y en alguna ocasión he sido observada por alguien del consejo de Oriente, pero no he tenido razón alguna para usar la magia en contra de alguien - estaba sorprendida, ¿acaso creían que yo representaba algún peligro? -

- Lo sé, pero esto esta más allá de nosotros, mira, lo que acordaron ambos consejos es que pases una temporada en Occidente para ser supervisada allá, no quiero que te sientas presionada Sakura, pero es algo de debes hacer - esto no me agradaba y la seriedad de Eriol agravaba las cosas -

- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé estar allí?- pregunte, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre aquello-

- Una temporada - respondió firme -

- ¿Puedes ser un poco más especifico? - pedí un poco asustada por la respuesta que podía venir -

- Un año Sakura, debes permanecer un año en Inglaterra, ese será tu destino - contesto -

- ¿¡Un año?!, ¿eso es mucho tiempo, que le diré a mi papá? - respondí alterada -

- Él te acompañara Sakura, al igual que Touya, estoy haciendo los preparativos para ello, Kerberos y Yukito también estarán, después de todo son tus guardianes, yo también iré, y de seguro Tomoyo hará lo imposible para acompañarnos- algo como una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para volver a la seriedad del principio -

- ¿Y Shaoran?, él nos acompañara también ¿verdad? – pregunte ilusionada -

- No Sakura, él no puede venir con nosotros, no voy a mentirte, no creo que puedas verlo en el transcurso de ese año –

- ¿Por qué Eriol?, que tiene de malo Shaoran, él es el hombre al cual amo y me estas diciendo que no voy a poder verlo por un año, me parece bien que mi familia me pueda acompañar, Tomoyo y tú también, pero ¿Por qué no voy a poder ni siquiera verlo? Además tuve un sueño …-

- Kerberos me lo comento Sakura, no hay porque preocuparse por el momento -

- Pero igual, necesito una buena explicación Eriol, no pienso ir si no es así – estaba enojada y triste, esto no podía estar pasando -

- Sakura lo lamento pero esto debe ser así, Shaoran es un guerrero y mago enteramente oriental y no es muy buena idea que este en occidente, además, el consejo y su clan seguramente ya han enviado una carta solicitando su presencia en Hong Kong, no puedes evitar esto Sakura debes ir, sé que no pediste tener magia, créeme intente persuadirlos de no hacer esto sin embargo fue en vano, lo lamento –

- ¿Shaoran sabe esto? – sentía rabia, a duras penas estaba conteniendo mis lagrimas, al menos esperaba que Shaoran este al tanto, lo único que me faltaba era que no y tener que irme sin decirle nada –

- Sí, lo sabe, ayer se lo dije, aunque hay algo que obvie y eso fue lo no poder verse – me respondió cabizbajo –

- ¿Cómo lo tomo? -

- No muy bien – contesto, solo eso me basto para salir corriendo de ahí he ir al departamento de Shaoran, debía hablar con él ahora mismo -

No sé si fue mucho o poco el tiempo que me tomo llegar a su departamento, la desesperación era tal que me consumía, al entrar no lo encontré, pero pude distinguir su figura a través de la cortina que daba al balcón, cuando me dirigía hacia allí, él salio a mi encuentro…

- Eriol te contó todo ¿verdad? – pregunto Shaoran con la voz ronca, tenia puesta la misma ropa de ayer y al parecer no había dormido nada, esto lo estaba afectando tanto o más que a mi, no pude evitar correr hacia él y refugiarme en su pecho, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar -

- Sí, dime ¿Por qué pasa esto? – pregunte entre sollozos – No quiero estar lejos de ti, además… - no podía continuar -

- Es algo que debemos hacer Sakura, queramos o no, ¿no me dejaran verte verdad? – pregunto apretando sus puños, podía sentir toda la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos -

No lo conteste solo asentí con la cabeza, Shaoran soltó una maldición y me abrazo con fuerza, nos necesitábamos, la noticia dolía, por más que solo fuera un año, sé que suena infantil y egoísta, pero no queríamos separarnos del otro, nos amábamos y la sola presencia de él era vital para mi y viceversa, ya comenzaba a extrañar sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos y sus te amo, esto podrá ser un estupido pacto entre ambos consejos, pero para nosotros era una sentencia una cruel _sentencia_….

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Antes que nada PERDON si tarde más de lo que esperaban, pero las cosas se complicaron un poquito, espero que el capitulo les haya agradado, creo que deja más dudas que respuestas con respecto a lo que va a pasar pero la historia es más o menos así por ahora jeje, Sakura y Shaoran están un poquito enfadados ¿verdad?, creo que será un año largo, en fin, Alice también tiene sus problemas, veremos que nos depara el próximo capitulo.** Comentarios, dudas, criticas y como bien saben, hacer feliz a una autora, apretar el botoncito verde.(DEJEN REVIEWS SI? XD)**

**Bien ahora a responder los reviews y agradecer ****por agregarme en sus alertas y/o historia favoritas****:**

**Gabriela-Wx2****: **Sigue la intriga ¿verdad?, Shaoran es y será desconfiado encima ahora esta enfadado jeje, la visión de Sakura y Alice aún no se conectan pero ya lo hará en el futuro, espero que este capitulo te agrade. Besos y mordiscos.

**Mary-T06****: **¿Dudas? Muchas más por ahora o ¿no? Aunque algo se ha revelado veremos que más podemos aclarar en el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos y cuídate tú también.

**Freya-X****: **A mi tampoco me agradan las compras jeje, si tuviera amigas como Tomoyo o Alice creo que moriría jeje, las visiones de Alice y Sakura son algo confusas pero en un momento coincidirán ¿eso será bueno o malo?, ha aparecido Bella su aparición fue corta pero algo es algo XD, me alegro que la historia te siga gustando. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos

**Gracias por sus alertas/favorite stoty:**** carlypotter,** **Sofia Swan.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos y cuídense. Relena Li.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo Amanecer**

**Capitulo 5: Despedida**

**By Relena Li**

_**Touya POV**_

Desde el momento que Hiragizawa comunico lo que debíamos hacer para "ayudar" a mi hermana tenia ganas de golpearlo, el monstruo, después de su charla había entrado en una leve depresión, no quise presionarla para que hablara pero en el mismo momento en que estaba llegando a mis limites el chico ingles me contó lo que sucedía, lance unos cuantos insultos a los del consejo, eran unos desgraciados ¿quienes se creían para disponer de mi hermana como si ella fuera un objeto de intercambio? Se tendrían que ir al demonio, mejor dicho que se vayan al demonio, ahora me encontraba revisando los papeles para mi intercambio, cursar el ultimo año de medicina en otro país tenia sus ventajas y desventajas, el trabajo de papá estaba arreglado según él, de lo que me tenia que preocupar en estos momentos era de Sakura, mi hermana era fuerte, pero la separación del mocoso por una año la afectaba bastante, a los dos los afectaba bastante y era más que evidente, la dependencia que tienen el uno del otro es notable, aunque me cueste admitirlo, esperaba que esos dos puedan sobrellevar todo esto…

- Sakura esta muy triste Touya, deberías hablar con ella – comento Yukito -

- Lo sé Yuki, pero soy de pocas palabras y lo sabes, estoy tratando de ver de que manera hablo con ella – respondí -

Aunque debia apresurarme, de alguna manera debia ayudar al monstruo y el tiempo corria de prisa, se que debere admitir ciertas cosas, pero todo era valido para ver a mi hermana mejor....

_**Tomoyo POV**_

Muchas veces he regañado a Eriol y esta ves fue la peor de todas, había callado todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar, mi mejor amiga se encontraba triste por no decir deprimida y créanme esa es una imagen de Sakura que no quiero ver, Shaoran tampoco estaba mucho mejor, es más, si antes intuía que no se llevaba bien con Eriol ahora era más que evidente, si mi novio hablaba la única respuesta por parte de Li era un gruñido o directamente lo ignoraba, cualquiera sea el caso podía comprender a mi amigo, estaría lejos de la persona que más amaba por un año y esa sensación es muy frustrante, podía decirse que yo me sentía igual, pero aún había esperanzas para mi, eso era lo que aun me mantenía en una relativa calma o por lo menos hasta que hablara con mi madre, tenia todo un plan para que me permitiera ir a Inglaterra sea por las buenas o por las malas, solo deseaba que mi madre comprendiera la situación, no quería enemistarme con ella por esto…

- ¿Hija de que querías hablarme? – pregunto mi madre, una vez que tuvimos en su despacho-

- Pues vera mamá, el papá de sakura recibió una oferta para ir a Inglaterra – en parte era verdad, en parte era mentira, pero no lo podía decir que mi mejor amiga poseía poderes mágicos al igual que mi novio y este cambio se debía a ello – Eriol también debe regresar por asuntos familiares, a causa de esto solicite una beca de intercambio -

- ¿Sin mi consentimiento? – pregunto algo seria –

- Lo hice sin pensar, fue el impulso de por no separarme de Eriol y de Sakura mamá, tu sabes lo importante que son en mi vida, además Shaoran también volverá a Hong Kong, él no puede acompañar a Sakura y eso los tiene mal a los dos, quiero ayudar a mi amiga a sobrellavar esto lo mejor posible, no va a ser fácil adaptarse a un nuevo país – bien las cartas estaban echadas ahora debía esperar la reacción de mi madre, de la cual lo único que podía observar era su semblante pensativo -

- Entiendo, pero irte así… -

- La beca de intercambio es un hecho mamá, solo tienes que dar tu autorización, vera que un año pasa rápido –

- Un año… presiento que sea cual sea mi decisión encontraras la manera de seguirlos Tomoyo -

- Eso es….

- La verdad ¿No?, hija no es que este en contra de la decisión que vayas a tomar, creo que seria contraproducente no dejarte ir, siempre has sido libre en muchas de tus dediciones, a veces pienso que te he dejado sola mucho tiempo, más sin embargo eres una joven responsable y con convicciones, no me veo en el derecho de tomar el papel de madre sobreprotectora a estas alturas, así que tienes mi permiso, pero eso sí te iré a visitar toas las veces que pueda -

- Gracias mamá, créeme que no me has dejado sola, siempre has estado cuando lo necesite – respondí y fui ha abrazarla podía dar saltitos por toda la habitación de la alegría -

- Por un momento creí que me darías la noticia de que seria abuela, estabas demasiado seria Tomoyo -

- ¡Por dios mamá No!! – embarazada yo? OH no claro que no, a Eriol le daría un ataque a mi también, el formar una familia esta en los planes de un futuro un poco lejano…

_**Edward POV**_

El pequeño duende había regresado a casa, si bien parecía tan entusiasta como cuando se había ido, presentía que algo no andaba bien, intentaba leer su mente pero los resultados siempre eran los mismo o tenia la mente en blanco o solo pensaba en la ropa que había visto en los lugares que visito, por cierto nos lleno de fotos y postales a todos, Inglaterra y Japón habían sido sus destinos. En un momento decidí cambiar de táctica y ver si por la mente de Jasper había algo que pudiera revelar alguna cosa, pero nada, me estaba dando por vencido cuando observe que la actitud de Bella hacia Alice cambio un poco, algo se traían esas dos y estaba seguro que se relacionaba con todo lo que estaba pasando…

- ¿Hay algo que tengas de contarme Bella? – pregunte cuando estuvimos separados del resto -

- No sé a que te refríes Edward – me contesto mientras seguía preparando algo de comida para Jacob y Nessie –

- Algo pasa con Alice lo se – le conteste -

- Estas viendo problemas donde nos los hay Edward -

- Bella, sea como sea, me preocupo igual, cuando estés segura de contármelo te escuchare, quiero estar preparado -

- No te oculto nada, mira me parece que algo cambio en el viaje de Alice, se lo preguntare, porque quiero estar tranquila al igual que tú, pero será decisión de Alice hacerte saber lo que sea que este pasando, si algo realmente esta pasando -

- De acuerdo Bella, respetare eso – iba a seguir pero escuchamos un ruido a algo rompiéndose en la sala – veré que no se estén matando – dije antes de dirigirme a la sala, ahora solo debía esperar que Bella hablara con Alice, para despejar mis dudas -

_**Bella POV**_

¿Dónde había quedado mi fuerza de voluntad?, se suponía que no le diría nada a Edward y sin embargo le transmití mi inquietud, él cree estar sobre la pista de algo y yo solo alenté sus sospechas, era una tonta, Alice accedió ha hablar conmigo por alguna extraña razón supongo que se vio venir la insistencia de Edward y mi interés en saber que había ocasionada el cambio en su tono cuando hablamos por teléfono. Mirándolo desde otra perspectiva las cosas parecían no tener pies ni cabeza, porque ver a Alice en la sala enseñándonos las fotos que había tomado y las cosas que había comprado, no daba indicios de que algo anduviera mal, quizás y solo quizás, la realidad podría ser esa…

- Alice, ¿Qué paso?, estoy preocupada - le pregunte cuando estuvimos a solas -

- Bella, tranquila, los Vulturis no tienen nada que ver con mis visiones, si bien cambiaron no los involucra, esto debo sobrellevarlo solo, pero pediré ayuda cuando lo crea conveniente – respondió -

- ¿Qué tan grave es? – pregunte sin pensar -

- Como truncar la vida de una persona… dile a Edward que luego hablare con él, veré de no preocuparlo – comento -

Para ser sincera las respuestas de Alice solo me preocuparon más, "_truncar la vida de una persona_", eso no era algo bueno, las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien, ahora solo quedaba encontrar una solución a todo esto….

_**Sakura POV**_

En estos momentos mi mente era un caos de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, Tomoyo me acompañaría en mi viaje a Inglaterra, Sonomi lo había autorizado, estaba feliz porque mi mejor amiga me acompañaría, pero en ese instante recordaba que Shaoran no podría estar a mi lado y eso opacaba cualquier otro sentimiento, era injusto que solo él no pudiera acompañarme, intentaba encontrar una razón a ello, sin embargo me resultaba imposible encontrar una, lo único que quedaba a estas alturas era resignarme y tratar de hallar una manera de sobrellevar su ausencia, hasta mi hermano comprendía mi situación y muy a su manera trataba de reconfrontarme, podría ser muy borde cuando quería, pero tiene un gran corazón y lo único que quiere es mi bienestar, según Yukito, en lo poco que me dijo, Touya estaba furioso por lo que estaba pasando y no estaba de acuerdo con el viaje, solo el hecho que mi familia, guardines y amiga me acompañaban no reconfrontaban al temperamental de mi hermano ni a mi tampoco, pero ya no había lugar a discusión ni vuelta a tras dentro de poco me encontrare en Inglaterra. Ahora me daba cuenta, al sentirlo en carne propia, que el amor puede ser doloroso, hasta el momento los instantes de felicidad eran muchos, parecía que había llegado la hora de transitar un camino de espinas, sonora cruel y exagerado pero no iba a mentir así me sentía, buscar que los momentos que pasaba con Shaoran se volvieran eternos era una utopía, aunque al perderme en el calor de sus abrazos y en el sabor de sus besos me hacia olvidar por unos instantes lo que nos estaba sucediendo, algo en mi me decía que debía guardar dentro de mi un recuerdo que valorara en los días donde nos encontráramos lejos el uno del otro, buscaba la respuesta y parecía solo querer llevarme a un lugar …..

- Sakura ¿puedo pasar? – el sonido y la voz de mi hermano llamando a la puerta me volvieron a la realidad -

- Claro hermano pasa – dije modulando mi voz, para que no notara mi angustia -

- Esto no se me da muy bien Sakura, pero quiero decirte algunas cosas – comento al momento de sentarse al borde de mi cama -

-Te escucho – fue lo único que atine a decir –

- Sé que lo que esta pasando te esta afectando, amas mucho a Li y no quieres estar lejos de él, pero debes ser fuerte, ambos deben serlo, escucha, toma esto como una prueba, me dirás que no es necesario poner su amor a prueba pero velo de esta manera esto lograra que sus lazos sean más fuertes, las cosas cuando él sea jefe del clan tampoco serán fáciles y esto puede ayudar, ambos se amaban y deben comprender que si uno ve mal otro terminaran los dos afectados sin proponérselo – mi hermano realmente estaba preocupado y era mi culpa, mi estado afectaba a todos -

- Intento comprender hermano, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, lamento preocuparte – respondí apenada -

- No tienes que lamentar nada, eres fuerte Sakura y lo has demostrado en más de una ocasión, es momento de revalidar ese titulo, has lo que tengas que hacer para ir lo más tranquila posible a Inglaterra, no puede haber lugar a dudas, debes aceptarlo y no solamente resignarte, porque si fuera así, no solo el comienzo de esta estupida cosa estará mal, sino también el desarrollo y el final lo estarán – de alguna manera las palabras de mi hermano lograron mejorar mi animo y eso era algo impagable -

- Muchas gracias hermano – logre decir antes de abrazarlo y llorar hasta cansarme, en ese llanto libere muchos de mis miedos y angustias, mi hermano comprendió que lo necesitaba y solo se dedico a hacerme compañía, unas vez que mi llanto seso hablo… -

- Estas lagrimas deben ser las ultimas que derrames en mucho tiempo, solo permitiré una salvedad y será cuando te despidas del mocoso ¿entendido? -

- Entendido hermano – respondí firme -

Mi hermano tenia razón debía hacer lo posible para poder marcharme tranquila a Inglaterra, eso y poder recordar y valorar un recuerdo en mis días lejos de Shaoran solo afirmaron la respuesta que había conseguido, ahora solo debía esperar…

_**Shaoran POV**_

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto, ni siquiera el tiempo nos daba una tregua a Sakura y a mi, el dolor por separarnos se hacia presente cada vez que podía en besos, abrazos y te amos, en situaciones que antes quizás no sucedían, ya nos extrañábamos sin siquiera estar separados, no quería imaginar cuando realmente lo estemos, cuando fuimos niños estuvimos separados, pero la realidad es que ahora nos costara horrores sobrellevarlo por el simple hecho que la presencia del otro es esencial para vivir el día a día, en el fondo de mi corazón estaba un poco tranquilo ya que su familia la acompañaría, incluso Tomoyo iría a Inglaterra, pero los envidiaba porque yo quiero ocupar el lugar para acompañarla mas sin embargo mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, debía regresar a Hong Kong, mi familia esta allá, no es algo que me consuele aunque esperaba distraerme alguna vez con las tonterías de mis hermanas o de Meiling, todo seria bienvenido con tal de apaciguar el dolos de mi corazón… Sakura debe estar por llegar, mañana por la tarde nos separaremos, ambos agradecíamos que por lo menos estas ultimas hora podamos pasarlas juntos…

- Bonita noche – comento Sakura cuando nos encontrábamos en el balcón de mi departamento, habíamos estado un rato en el comedor, cuando sugerí tomar un poco de aire -

- Así es, parece que el cielo de Tomoeda nos quiere despedir de buena manera - respondí -

- Quizás quiera que recordemos que tenemos que regresar para observar otra noche así – la mirada de sakura tenia un brillo extraño esta noche, tal vez sea por todo lo que estábamos pasando -

- Quizás tengas razón – conteste mientras la abrazaba – Te amo Sakura lo sabes ¿verdad?-

- Lo sé Shaoran, yo también te amo – respondió al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más fuerte a mi pecho - pase lo que pase todo estará bien -

- Así será amor, porque pase lo que pase, te seguiré amando, nos seguiremos amando -

- Ese será nuestro juramento – culmino Sakura, sellando todo con un beso, en el que ambos nos perdimos -

¿En que momento habíamos entrado al departamento? No lo se ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a mi habitación? Tampoco lo sabia, de lo único que estaba seguro era que entre mis brazos se encontraba la mujer que más amaba en este mundo, sentía que toda conciencia de mi alrededor desaparecía, solo sentía los besos y las caricias que Sakura y yo nos dábamos, mientras que dentro de mi mente se debatía entre continuar o no, algo me gritaba que por más que nos amaramos esto no estaba bien, solo afirmaba la despedida, esto no culminaba una felicidad, solo trataba de enmendar heridas que se abrían a cada segundo por la separación, si esto seguía todo tendría un final agridulce, no es que no quisiese que esto pasara, amaba a Sakura con toda mi alma me entregaría a ella sin dudarlo, pero no así, estábamos heridos, quería que cuando hiciéramos el amor, estuviéramos bien, felices de estar juntos, que cuando despertáramos pudiéramos hablar, reír y amarnos y no estar preparándonos para despedirnos. Necesite mucha fuerza de voluntad para detenerme, las caricias de Sakura sobre mi piel tenían un poder devastador, su mirada me atrapaba, sus labios rojos por los besos me cautivaban, su respiración agitada mezclada con la mía me invitaba a continuar, pero debía hacer lo que creía correcto…

- Debemos parar amor – dije con la voz susurrante-

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto dudosa -

- Porque si esto continua solo tendremos un recuerdo agridulce de lo que paso, me cuerpo, alma y corazón te pertenecen, cada caricia de ti en mi esta grabada a fuego, quiero que esto suceda cuando lo dos estemos felices y no resignados a separarnos, que cuando lo recordemos sepamos que nos amamos sin reparos el uno junto al otro y no a la distancia viviendo en un anhelo, te amo Sakura por eso quiero que esto suceda en reencuentro y no en una despedida, quiero hacerte el amor sin tener el temor de tener que separarnos luego -

- Quiero un recuerdo con el cual sobrellevar tu ausencia -

- Entonces recuerda que al regresar te amare con todo lo que tengo, sin reparos, sin limitaciones, que todas las caricias y besos que nos hemos dado, solo eran un anticipo de lo que vendrá, que esta noche juramos que al reencontrarnos, solo seremos Sakura y Shaoran, un hombre y una mujer – dije vehemente -

- Yo seré tuya y tu mió -

- Ya lo somos -

- Entonces júrame que regresaras bien, la pesadilla que he tenido me atormentara si no es así -

- Juro que regresare para amarnos aún más que ahora Sakura – sentencie -

Los besos y las caricias siguieron pero con menor intensidad, esto era lo correcto, el tiempo pasaría lento, casi eterno, pero regresaríamos a estar juntos, porque desertar con sakura entre mis brazos se convertiría en una constante….

- Es hora de marcharnos – había anunciado Hiragizawa, solo en ese instante abraza mas fuerte a sakura para luego separarme de ella, para dirigirme al ingles -

- Hiragizawa, te estas llevando parte de mi vida y la quiero de abulta sana y salva, porque si algo malo le llega a pasar juro que jamás lo olvidaras – le recode -

- La protegeré no te preocupes – me respondió, luego me dirigí hacia Touya -

- Protégela aún más que ahora por favor – le pedí -

- Respétala y no cometas estupideces mocoso – me respondió -

- Lo prometo – dije al momento que estrechamos las manos -

Volví a donde se encontraba sakura para darle un ultimo beso, de los demás ya me había despedido…

- Siempre recuerda que te amo Sakura – le dije al momento de separarnos -

- Tu también recuerda que te amo Shaoran – respondió al momento de alejarse para embarcar – No volveremos a ver definitivamente Shaoran!!! – grito -

- Eso tenlo por seguro, mi amada flor de cerezo….

**Notas de la autora: PERDON POR LA DEMORA**, pero entre que caí enferma y a facultad no tuve tiempo para actualizar, tratare que no vuelva a suceder, este podría ser un capitulo de transición porque no pasa demasiado o ¿si?, ustedes que dicen?, espero que por lo menos les haya gustado, no pude evitar agregar la frase de Tsubasa al final fue mas fuerte que yo jeje. No tengo más que decir solo **Comentarios, dudas, criticas y como bien saben, hacer feliz a una autora, apretar el botoncito verde.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI? XD.**

**Bien ahora a responder los reviews y agradecer ****por agregarme en sus alertas y/o historia favoritas****:**

**Gabriela-Wx2: **Pues como puedes ver solo Shaoran y Sakura se quedaran solos, creo que no podemos verlos felices ni siquiera las clamp jeje, ¿Sakura se encontrara con algún Cullen? Pues puede ser jeje. Saludos.

**aKi-kHL :** Gracias por tu review, ¿Confundida? Creo que si jeje es que aun no se aclara mucho pero espero ir sacándote de dudas con el pasar de los capítulos, espero que sigas leyendo este fic. Nos leemos.

**Freya-X :** ¿Qué que pasara en ese tiempo? Créeme que algunas cosas jeje, Renesmee tiene la apariencia de una chica de 15 o 16 años por lo menos los aparentara en esta historia jeje, una cosa Edward puede llegar a parecerse a Charlie en el futuro jejeje, eso fue un poco spoiler jeje. Bien espero que te alla gustado el capitulo. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Gracias por tu alerta Sakura Li Kou.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos y cuídense. Relena Li.**


	6. AVISO

AVISO: Les pido disculpas a las lectoras pero esta semana no podré subir el capitulo de la historia, la facultad me esta matando, tratare de publicarlo el lunes 9 de noviembre, si puedo antes lo subo sepan disculpar. Nos leemos y gracias por seguir la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo Amanecer**

**Capitulo 6: En la distancia**

**By Relena Li**

_**Alice POV**_

Definitivamente estas visiones me estaban afectando, es la única respuesta que se me ocurre para el lapsus de estupidez que tuve cuando hable con Bella, no solo la había preocupado sino que aumente la paranoia de Edward, debía mantener mi mente ocupada para evitar otro desliz así, aunque ya me era imposible escapar de la charla con mi hermano, dijera lo que dijera se preocuparía, pero pensándolo fríamente, si las cosas se complicaban él seria de gran ayuda, por más que debíamos evitar relacionarnos con los humanos la nobleza de Edward y el corazón de Bella sobrepasarían cualquier norma si se los pidiese, además también estaba Carlisle, él haría todo lo posible para salvar a alguien si tuviera a su alcance, todo eso jugaba a favor, más bien, a favor de las personas que quiero proteger. Al recordar las ultimas visiones, no podía evitar que una sensación de vació se apoderara de mi, eso alteraba a Jasper, pero era inevitable, a los protagonistas les hacia falta algo muy importante en sus vidas, fue triste darme cuenta que todo era producto de una separación forzada y no deseada, las posibilidades de cambiar el rumbo de los hechos les eran ajenos, al parecer cierta parte de su destino les jugaba una mala pasada, esperaba ser parte de la solución que evitara que las cosas empeoraran….

- Bien Alice, es hora que me cuentes unas cuantas cosas ¿verdad? – comento mi hermano una vez que nos sentamos para hablar, debía decirle algunas cosas -

- Mis visiones no son infalibles Edward y lo sabes – empecé por aclarar -

- Claro que lo sé duende, pero también sé que algo, por mas mínimo que sea del futuro que ves sucederá, ahora dime que esta pasando -

- Como antes te he dicho, no nos involucra directamente a nosotros, el viaje que realice junto con Jasper fue para encontrar y conocer a las personas de mi visión, por más que no lo parezcan tengo la sensación que no son simples humanos, pero tampoco son como los licántropos o nosotros, sinceramente parecen ir más allá de eso, hasta parece que ellos mismos ignoran su propio potencial -

- Estas dando demasiadas vueltas Alice – sabia que se estaba exasperando, pero por alguna razón lograba hacerme enfadar -

- No es sencillo ¿sabes? – le conteste ofuscada -

- Con un demonio, ya lo sé -

- Entonces se paciente y escuchas, primeramente mis visiones solo trataban de conocer a estos jóvenes y entablar una amistad, no había ningún tipo de peligro alrededor, sin embargo últimamente las cosas cambiaron, veo peligro para uno de ellos y no se que tan grave pueda llegar a ser el mismo, nosotros solo somos espectadores Edward no protagonistas, pero eso no quiere decir, por lo menos de mi parte, que no me involucrare para ayudarlos – censure un poco las cosas o por lo menos no fui tan radical como con Bella, evite mencionar lo de truncar la vida de esa persona -

- ¿Serias capaz de correr riesgos? – enserio me lo preguntaba, pareciera como si no me conociera -

- Sí, por más que apenas los conozca en persona, sé que ellos lo valen – respondí convencida -

Haría todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance, para ayudarlos, eso ya estaba decidido, ahora era tiempo de esperar y rogar que esa ayuda que estoy dispuesta a dar no sea necesaria…

_**Edward POV**_

A estas alturas no sé que me sorprendía, la férrea decisión de Alice de ayudar a unos desconocidos para mi, era irrevocable, sin embargo ahora me encontraba en una futura encrucijada, si Bella decidía ayudar a mi hermana, ¿debía estar de su lado o impedir que corriese riesgos?, las visiones del duende aún no me daban la seguridad suficiente, aún podía cambiar, y de ser espectadores privilegiados pasar a ser protagonistas, debía llegar un pacto con Alice, tendría que dejarme ver sus visiones de aquí en adelante para estar preparado para lo que sucederá, quizás me cueste un poco convencerla pero accederá, podría decirse que ya me había contado toda la historia y eso fue un avance, si estaba arrepentida o no de ello, ya no era mi problema…

- ¿Qué sucedió Edward? – pregunto ansiosa Bella, desde que Alice había decidido hablar conmigo se encontraba en así -

- Nada de que preocuparse amor, pero hay que estar alerta – conteste -

- Edward… - no la deje continuar -

- La paranoia, como le dice Alice, sigue aquí – dije señalando mi cabeza – pero ahora que hable con ella puedo controlarme mejor -

- Sí Alice necesita ayuda, yo estaré de su lado – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos -

- Lo sé amor, lo sé – conteste abrazándola …

Esperaba que para ese momento siguiéramos siendo espectadores, cada vez que recordaba lo dicho por Alice me hacia más a la idea de ello, mi hermana, esta más preocupada por esas personas, que por nosotros, en cierta medida eso era bueno, por otra parte, esperaba que todo mejorara para esos sujetos ….

_**Shaoran POV**_

Llegue a mi tierra natal, solo confirme que la separación de Sakura era real, por lo menos tenia más razones para sobrellevar la espera. Al llegar a mi casa fui recibido por mi madre, mis hermanas y Meiling, ella murmuro un "debes ser fuerte" cuando me abrazo, no hacia falta que lo dijera, tenia la fuerte convicción de no dejarme caer, es más, creí que mi único consuelo seria volver a ser como antes, es decir, antes de la llegada de Sakura a mi vida, por supuesto que había madurado, no seria tan arrogante como cuando era un niño, pero seria distante y frió, construiría una coraza para protegerme este tiempo, además era necesario, cuando los del consejo me llamaran mis sentidos y mi propio ser debían estar alerta para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad, entrenaría más de la cuenta, por más que el significado de la verdadera fuerza sea otro, hace tiempo lo había comprendido y se hacia presente cada vez que pensaba en Sakura y la lejanía que compartíamos.

Los primeros pasaron lentamente y lo único que hacia era aferrarme a mi plan, tan malo no era, Sakura había llamado para avisarme que habían llegado bien y se estaban instalando en casa de Hiraguizawa, oír su voz mejoro un poco mi estado de animo pero tal alegría fue efímera…

- Shaoran ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Meiling una vez que golpeo la puerta de mi habitación -

- Pasa Mei – le respondí, me encontraba parado frente a mi ventana observando el horizonte, hasta podría decir que me encontraba ausente -

- Encerrarte en ti mismo no es manera de enfrentar las cosas – soltó sin miramientos, su voz era convicción pura que afirmaba sus dichos -

- Es fácil decirlo – gruñí por lo bajo -

- Me sorprendes primo, muestras debilidad en todos los sentidos, un Li no lo tiene permitido ¿recuerdas? -

- ¿Desde cuando tienes en cuenta esas cosas? – esta conversación comenzaba a irritarme-

- Solo busco lo mejor para ti, no me interrumpas, deja que termine – completo al ver que iba a protestar – escucha Xiao Lang, se que esto tiene poco que ver pero sirve de ejemplo, cuando me dijiste que gustabas de Sakura…

- Por favor Mei – dije interrumpiéndola, no quería recordar el tema -

- Cállate y escucha, no seas terco – la mirada que me dirigió me dejo claro que a la siguiente interrupción terminaría tomando medidas drásticas, así que me resigne a escuchar – me sentí triste, prácticamente me rompiste el corazón… cuando me fui a casa de Tomoyo llore como no tienes idea, me desahogué y prometí nunca más derramar una lagrima por ti y he cumplido, comprendí que Sakura es la mujer indicada para ti, dime ¿alguna vez me mostré triste por eso? – guardo silencio esperando mi respuesta -

- No – dije secamente, quizás había sonado rudo pero no me sentía bien con lo que me contaba -

- Lo ves, no me deje vencer por la tristeza, me sobrepuse a ella, gracias a eso pude encontrar a mi persona especial … lo que quiero decir es que, no has perdido nada primo, Sakura y tu solo están lejos, se reencontraran, no pueden estar como zombis, porque sé que Kinomoto no debe estar mejor que tú, ve y descárgate, no sé golpea a alguien, llora, grita, has cualquier cosa, pero por respeto a Sakura no retrocedas, no cambies, se el mismo para que cuando ella regrese todo siga como antes, si te encierras te costara salir de nuevo –culmino -

- Gracias Mei – la charla que empezó por incomodarme había terminado reconfrontándome un poco, era algo que me hacia falta -

- De nada, para eso estoy – me contesto – recuerda lo que dije y no hagas que nos preocupemos por ti… cuando todo este más calmo te presentare a mi persona especial -

- Espero que este a tu altura Meiling – dije para comentarla -

- Oh cierra la boca Xiao Lang – dijo antes de salir de mi habitación, la enérgica de mi prima me había dado una pequeña lección -

_**Sakura POV**_

Al pisar el suelo de Londres, el vació que sentía en mi pecho se agrando más, pero debía ser fuerte y no flaquear, lo vivido con Shaoran en nuestra despedida, me hizo amarlo un poco más si era posible, fue por demás tierno y caballeroso, pero no podía negar que el brillo de sus ojos esa noche era especial, me cautivo de sobremanera, fue algo mágico, poderoso no se comparo con nada que hallamos vivido antes, ese era el recuerdo que tenia, la viva imagen del hombre que amaba, el que me prometió que al regresar nos uniríamos aún más, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para aliviar me tristeza …

Mi hermano estaba molesto por la situación y se lo hacia saber a Eriol en cada oportunidad que encontraba, mi papá trataba de calmarlo pero tenia poco efecto sobre Touya, su furia aumento más al saber que tendría tutores, todavía no me los habían presentado, según Eriol seria dentro de poco y serian un hombre y una mujer, por pedido, mejor dicho por exigencia de mi hermano, esas personas no podían vivir con nosotros como en un principio estaba planeado, el novio de mi amiga no tardo mucho en acceder al pedido, según el era lo mínimo que podía hacer, para evitar que mi hermano lo mate. Cuando hable con Shaoran para contarle como estábamos, las lagrimas casi me ganaron, su voz me hizo recordar muchas cosas, pero una en especial, me hizo recordar que él no estaba a mi lado …

- Despierta pequeña Sakura – me llamo dulcemente Yukito - Eriol me dijo que hoy llegan tus tutores -

- Dame unos minutos enseguida estaré lista – conteste -

- Te esperamos abajo – dijo antes de salir de mi habitación, comencé a buscar ropa, estaba segura que Tomoyo no tardaría mucho en aparecer para ayudarme con mi vestimenta, pensando un poco hay cosas de la magia que no sabia, por ejemplo que existían hechizos para hablar otros idiomas, fue el primero que Eriol me enseño al llegar aquí y gracias ello podría comunicarme con mis tutores y la demás personas -

- Vamos, vamos Sakurita, debemos dejarte presentable, para dar una buena impresión –dijo entusiasta Tomoyo entrando a la habitación -

- Lo dejo en tus manos Tomoyo -

- De acuerdo – contesto feliz, me probo varios vestidos hasta que, según ella encontró el indicado – Estas preciosa Sakura, ten por seguro que los impresionaras -

- Gracias Tomoyo – respondí -

Luego del desayuno pasamos al estudio de la casa de Eriol, ahí esperaríamos a nuestras visitas, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando Nakuru anuncio la llegada de las visitas, pasaron al estudio y ahí Eriol nos presento …

- Sakura, ellos serán tus tutores- dijo amablemente – ella es Ellen Nash y es el Adler Friedl -

- Es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Kinomoto, Sakura – respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia -

- Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti Sakura- san, oh disculpa, ¿esta bien que te llame así? – pregunto la joven, no debía tener más de 25 años -

- Si no hay problema -

- Espero que sea buena alumna señorita Kinomoto, pero ante todo una buena persona, no me gustaría tener que convertirme en su enemigo -

- Joven Friedl, no es momento para decir esas cosas - sugirió Eriol -

- Mi hermana no representa ningún peligro, yo que usted cuido mis palabras Adler Friedl – comento mi hermano enfadado -

Las cosas no habían comenzado de la mejor forma con mis tutores, Eriol estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de tranquilizar las ánimos, luego de muchos intentos parecía que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, mañana comenzarían mis evoluciones y clases, esperaba que todo estuviera en paz, que las cosas para mi amado Shaoran estuvieran tranquilas …

_**Eriol POV**_

Por un momento creí que las cosas se me salían de las manos, no tome en cuenta el carácter explosivo de Touya Kinomoto y eso casi termina en problemas, el cielo, de alguna manera, se esta desquitando conmigo por haber separado a Sakura y a Shaoran, por lo menos fue lo que sentí hoy en mi despacho, esperaba que las cosas de aquí en mas, se desarrollaran sin ningún sobresalto, Sakura dentro de lo que era posible se encontraba bien y eso era bueno, sabia que esto no era sencillo para ella pero debía superarlo, ella tenia la fortaleza para ello y de eso no tenia dudas…

- Pensé que se armaba una guerra allí dentro – comento Tomoyo una vez que tuvimos solos -

- Yo también lo pensé amor, Kinomoto esta más irritable que de costumbre -

- Touya se preocupa por Sakura, Eriol, además el chico rubio no eligió bien sus palabras-

- Lo sé Tomoyo y lo lamento, debí prever que esto podía suceder, creo que los años me están afectando – sonreí -

- Me pregunto cuantos años tendrás en realidad – pronuncio curiosa -

- Muchos más de lo que aparento amor, soy algo así como un vampiro – juguetee mordiendo su cuello -

- Seria lo único que faltaría – me respondió sonriendo -

Vampiros, hace tiempo que no oigo de ellos, mis recuerdos del tema no son muy contundentes, estoy seguro que habrá muchos allá afuera, en estos momentos me costaría mucho distinguirlos de un humano común si estoy distraído, espero que cuando me encuentre con uno sea vegetariano, no tengo ganas de pelear contra uno…

_**Shaoran POV**_

Las cosas parecían relativamente calmas, me estaba encargando de algunas cosas en la empresa Li, nada que no haya hecho ya así que trabajaba tranquilo, pero dicen que lo bueno dura poco y eso es lo que acaba de pasar, mi hermana mayor, Fanren, acaba de entregarme una carta, la cual me informa que deberé presentarme ante el consejo para una misión, no había mas detalles sobre de que se trataba, pero si exigía mi presencia, me resigne, era hora de cumplir con el deber de representar a mi clan, esperaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias, ya de por si mi padre no fue bien visto por los ojos de los ancianos del consejo por tener ideas extremadamente liberales según ellos, y mi estadía permanente en Japón lo habían tomado como un acto de rebeldía, así que sus ideas con respecto a la cabeza del clan no habían cambiado, estaba seguro que esto solo seria el comienzo, la pregunta era ¿Qué tanto tenían planeado los del consejo para mi persona?...

_**Bella POV**_

La charla que tuvo Edward con Alice había mejorado un poco las cosas, pero yo y mis grandes ideas cometimos un error, por curiosidad, le pedí a mi esposo que me contara de lo que habían hablado, cuando le pregunte si Alice le dio más detalles de la vida que peligraba me miro confundido, mi cuñada no lo había mencionado y eso hizo que las cosas se agitaran otra vez, los reproches no se hicieron esperar, en un momento ni el don de Jasper era efectivo, como consecuencia toda la familia termino enterándose de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, hubo varias discusiones que dieron como resultado la decisión de respetar lo que cada uno decidiera con respecto al tema, me sentí tranquila al ver el apoyo incondicional de Carlisle y Esme, por lo cual solo restaba esperar que el tiempo y los hechos transcurran….

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Sé que les avise que podía demorar un poco con la publicación de este capitulo, pero se retraso un poco mas de lo planeado por eso **LES PIDO DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO**, espero poder volver al ritmo de un capitulo por semana pronto, en fin, el capitulo ha sido tranquilo, aunque aparecieron 2 personajes nuevos, pero les adelanto algo, el siguiente va a ser movidito, y ¿las visiones se acercaran a la realidad o se volverán realidad? Ya veremos, por lo pronto termino mis notas aquí, pero antes: **Comentarios, dudas, criticas y como bien saben, hacer feliz a una autora, apretar el botoncito verde.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI? XD.**

**Bien ahora a responder los reviews y agradecer ****por agregarme en sus alertas y/o historia favoritas****:**

**Gabriela-Wx2****:** Volví a abandonar a los Cullen un poco no? Me parece que si, pero no te preocupes en el siguiente capi tendrán bastante protagonismo, como veras S+S lleva la separación como puede, veremos que pasara en el termino de un año. Nos leemos, besos y mordiscos.

**Freya-X**** : **Créeme hace algunos años tuve que vivir muchas despedidas y no fue fácil reponerse jeje pero ya todo esta mucho mejor jeje, como que seguimos sin saber lo que vio Alice, no te preocupes en el siguiente capi se sabrá sin falta y por lo de la excursión a Inglaterra, pues te diré algo hay que cambiar el rumbo para oriente jeje, nos vemos y gracias necesito esa suerte la uni me esta matando jeje.

**nibynekomata****:** Gracias por tu comentario y como veras acá esta la continuación, espero que te siga pareciendo genial.

**lfanycka:**Te agradezco el comentario es bueno tener una seguidora mas jeje, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y te haya gustado como los anteriores, Saludos y cuídate.

**Gracias por sus alertas/favorite stoty a: Etel, Pechochale, nibykomata.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos y cuídense. Relena Li.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de las Clamp, los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer, _yo solo soy dueña de esta trama (locura) que invade mi cabeza hace rato.

**Nuevo Amanecer**

**Capitulo 7: Maldito**

**By Relena Li**

_**Renesmee POV**_

Un pequeño huracán de discusiones había golpeado a la familia, todo surgió por las visiones de tía Alice, aunque a decir verdad no estaba enterada bien de lo que se trataba, mis padres, en especial mi papá, era muy hermético respecto al tema, así que solo tenia conjeturas y supuestos, no sabia como iba a terminar esto, pero presentía que algo nuevo surgiría en mi vida, según lo que había escuchado los sucesos futuros podrían afectar a todo la familia, internamente sentía que una de las más afectadas seria yo, no era algo malo, por el contrario traería algo positivo y distinto a mi vida, el problema radicaba en qué tenia que suceder para que las cosas fueran de esa manera, algo no se perdería completamente sino que se convertiría, sin embargo ¿Qué tan profundo afectaría a los protagonistas todo lo que se avecinaba? ¿se adaptarían?, no es algo que se pueda saber a ciencia cierta, en realidad las visiones de tía Alice no tenían un final definitivo todavía…

_**Touya POV**_

Los primeros días con los tutores del monstruo fueron problemáticos, en especial con el chico alemán, si había personas que me desagradaban él era el primero en mi lista, por desgracia no podía darle su merecido, unos buenos golpes no le vendrían nada mal, en fin, todo sea por no causarle problemas a mi hermana, por lo menos ella estaba estable, eso era bueno, seria el colmo que la depresión la consumiera, hablaba de vez en cuando con el mocoso, me daba la sensación que esas llamadas se volvían cada vez mas esporádicas con el pasar de las semanas, a decir verdad, Sakura estaba ocupada todo el día entre el estudio normal y el mágico, era como si quisieran no darle tiempo a pensar en otras cosas, Tomoyo y el chico ingles la acompañaban la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que Kerberos tenia la tarea de no separarse de ella en ningún momento, Yuki estaba inquieto sin saber la razón, Yue tampoco ayudaba mucho y eso había prendido la señal de alarma en mi, ya de por si no estuve de acuerdo con este viaje más sin embargo tuve que resignarme, esperaba que todo siguiera como ahora, si bien ocurrían pequeños sobresaltos eran simples de solucionar y no causaban estragos….

- Yuki, aún no has averiguado algo? – aún aguardaba alguna esperanza -

- No Touya, Yue no ha sentido nada anormal, pero esa inquietud persiste -

- Me preocupa Sakura – confesé -

- A mi también, lo único que nos queda es vigilarla y cuidarla -

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo… me pregunto ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ese mocoso? -

_**Shaoran POV**_

Las semanas pasaban sin que yo me diera cuanta, algo no andaba bien, todo comenzó cuando me presente ante los del consejo, hasta el momento me habían encomendado dos misiones que complete satisfactoriamente según ellos, las cosas mayoritariamente se resolvían por medios diplomáticos, siendo eso una ventaja, pero todo no podía ser tan sencillo, su ultimo pedido había sido llevar conmigo para la próxima misión a dos guerreros del Clan a los cuales yo considerara aptos para una eventual pelea, eso me tenia con todos los sentidos alertas. Las ultimas noches no solo recordaba a Sakura, sino también a ese extraño sueño que había tenido si bien solo fue una vez debía tenerlo en cuenta. Sakura… últimamente nuestras conversaciones telefónicas estaban faltas de tiempo si no era por su parte lo era por la mía, el solo sonido de su voz me tranquilizaba y hacia anhelar estar a su lado con más fuerza, me comentaba acerca de sus tutores, de su adaptación al colegio y a las nuevas enseñanzas, nuestros únicos comentarios en común eran, los _te amo_ y los _te extraño_, a veces parecía que cada uno vivía en su mundo y lo único que nos unía era el amor que sentimos por el otro, un amor que estoy seguro pasaría las barreras del tiempo…

- ¿Qué te tiene tan absorta Mei? – pregunte al ver a mi prima rodeada de una enorme cantidad de libros, en la biblioteca de mi casa -

- Investigo seres sobrenaturales – respondió – sabes es raro los asuntos que conciernen a los vampiros y hombres lobo, parece más cinematográfico que real, hay pocas cosas que puedo considerar verdaderas -

- Puede ser Mei, nunca me he interiorizado en esos temas, si quieres puedes preguntarle a Fanren, ella sabe bastante o eso me dijo – sugerí para seguir la conversación -

- Hablare con ella, porque crees que las cosas sobre estos temas sean así? -

- ¿Qué nos traten como mitos? – ella asintió – simple preservación supongo, que los magos, vampiros y hombres lobos se mezclen no es buena idea, mejor cada uno por su lado - respondí automáticamente -

- Rivalidades ¿quizás? -

- Es muy probable, un simple humano no puede competir contra un vampiro u hombre lobo, por más fuerte que sea, el mago compensa la debilidad humana con la magia -

- ¿Debería sentirme ofendida? – dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos -

- No digas eso Meiling, perteneces a un clan guerrero - mágico, que tu magia no se halla despertado no significa que no la tengas -

- ¡Que consuelo primo! – me respondió sarcástica -

- No te alteres prima, es solo la verdad -

- Haré como si te creyera -

- Mejor así Meiling, no te sobreexijas – dije comenzando a retirarme del lugar -

- Xiao Lang, me entere lo del consejo, ten cuidado -

- Lo tendré, despreocúpate -

Después de la charla con mi prima, decidí no ir a la empresa, y quedarme en la mansión, recorría sus pasillos de forma ausente, esperando que el tiempo pasara y llegara la hora indicada para la reunión con mi madre y mi hermana mayor Fanren, en ella me presentarían a los guerreros que me acompañarían, esperaba que no tuvieran que actuar, pero fuese como fuese eso ya no estaría en mis manos.

La reunión fue corta, no había muchas vueltas en el asunto, las personas que me acompañarían se llamaban Fei Long y Xiang Feng, era jóvenes no llegarían a los 30 años y según mi madre y mi hermana podía confiar en ellos, eso me basto para quedarme tranquilo, lo desconfiado y perceptivo lo había heredado de ella, así eso era un punto a favor, ahora solo tocaba esperar que nos dieran los últimos detalles de la misión…

_**Tomoyo POV**_

Acostumbrarse a vivir en Londres no fue difícil, en especial, porque las personas que quiero están a mi lado, no voy a negar que me sentía triste por Sakura, pero poco a poco sus ánimos mejoraban y eso era algo satisfactorio, cuando llegaron los tutores pensé que se desataba la tormenta en especial por el chico alemán, Touya quería golpearlo, y cierta parte de mi también, como se atrevía a decir que Sakura era peligrosa, podría desconfiar de cualquier persona, menos de mi prima, por suerte esas aspereas quedaron atrás, si algo me preocupaba o mas bien me tenia intrigada era la forma en la que Friedl últimamente miraba a Sakura, había algo mas que admiración, pero aun no podía confirmar nada, debía estar atenta, es mejor prevenir los problemas en vez de solucionarnos.

Entre tanto Eriol, parecía un poco mas tranquilo con su alma, aun le afectaba el hecho de haber separado a Sakura y a Shaoran, pero como el decía era algo inevitable, en más de una ocasión pedía que lo abrazara a modo de consuelo según mi parecer, por suerte eso ya había pasado, sin embargo cada vez que lo veía con la mirada perdida algo en mi interior se removía, creo que estamos conectados de alguna manera, eso me reconfortaba pero a la vez me preocupaba, percibía su angustia aunque no sabia su origen, Eriol es de encerrarse en si mismo, eso es algo que tiene en común con Li, la diferencia esta en que él es mucho mas difícil de descifrar…

- Parece que todo al fin esta encaminado -

- Así parece princesa, y créeme que me alegro por ello -

- ¿No habrá problemas para el reencuentro?-

- Hasta el momento no y espero que siga así -

- Amor, con respecto a Friedl… -

- Tranquila, medí cuenta de su comportamiento y hable con el, no fui directo pero me hice entender – sonrió – se comportara lo prometo -

- Eso espero, no creo que le haga bien a Sakura, sin mencionar que eso le daría una razón más a Touya para golpearlo -

- Lo sé Tomoyo, lo sé, estaré atento ante la duda -

Eriol estaba sereno, y eso mejoro mis ánimos y sensaciones, ahora solo resta vivir el día a día hasta nuestro regreso, acompañando incondicionalmente a mi mejor amiga …

_**Bella POV**_

Era una sensación o Renesmee estaba cada vez mas interesada en las visiones de Alice, eso era preocupante, en especial porque Edward aún se encontraba un poco enfadado por la falta de información de su hermana, yo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Alice, pero él no permitiría que nuestra hija se involucrara, estaba de acuerdo pero Nessie, eran tan obstinada como sus padres, esa niña de poco mas de 5 años, y apariencia de una jovencita de 15, era nuestra bendición y perdición a la vez, era difícil negarle algo, pero debíamos ser firmes, esto no era un juego y debíamos tener cuidado, no estamos seguros de que giros podía tomar el futuro y nuestros destinos, si bien las visones no mostraban nada nuevo ni se sucedían con tanta frecuencia como antes, el pequeño duende estaba inquieto, más de una vez Jasper tuvo que intervenir para calmarla y esas acciones Edward las tomaba como una mala señal, a veces era exasperante cuando discutía con Alice por esa causa, esperaba que todo transcurriera con mas calma …

_**Alice POV**_

Estaba llegando a mi limite, las visiones parecían haberse estancado y por mas que me esforzara la situación no mejoraba, eso no me agradaba para nada, quería ayudar a Shaoran Li, pero mis poderes no querían darme una mano, algo en mi interior decía que debía ser paciente, el tiempo transcurría de una manera extraña para mi y eso tampoco ayudaba, era tan frustrante, por mas que a veces me forzara a creer que todo había mejorado explicando así, mis escasas visiones, todo se derrumbaba al sentir un vació en mi pecho que me consumía, algo no estaba bien y lo sabia, sin embargo no encontraba explicaciones, no quería alterar a la familia mas de lo que ya estaba, en especial por la nacida curiosidad de Nessie, todo cada vez se hacia mas difícil…

- ¿Ninguna novedad Alice? – pregunto mi hermano expectante -

-Ninguna Edward, por ahora todo sigue como al comienzo – y eso me tenia mal -

- Espero que sea una buena señal -

- Yo también lo espero – conteste como pude, sabia que ese deseo era imposible -

- Debe serlo duende, en todo caso, estaremos listos -

- Gracias … - quise decir algo mas pero todo se volvió negro… -

_Alice… Alice… las voz de Jasper y Edward se escuchaban a lo lejos como si fueran ecos lejanos, algo me decía, que las respuestas al fin llegarían…_

_Estaba en el mismo bosque que en mis anteriores visiones, Shaoran Li ahora era acompañado por dos personas mas que se encontraban uno a cada lado de Li, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, hasta que unos de los sujetos que conformaba el grupo se detuvo, hizo un gesto con las manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shaoran y las dos personas que lo acompañaba se vieron rodeados, el que aparecer era el líder estaba sonriendo, en su rostro se notaba que gozaba con lo que sucedía, Li y sus acompañantes se pusieron en guardia al desenfundar sus espadas, en ese momento comenzaron a atacarlos, parecía que estar con inferioridad numérica no era un problema, hasta que el supuesto líder saca un arma y empieza a disparar a mansalva, Li agito su espada en un intento desesperado por hacer algo que desconocía, pero por su expresión de derrota supe que no había resultado, el primer hombre que lo acompañaba cayo al suelo prácticamente muerto, la pelea se hizo mas encarnizada, en un momento dado tuvieron la posibilidad de huir, pero fueron alcanzados, ambos estaban mal heridos, una cascada se encontraba atrás de ellos, el segundo acompañante cayo por ella luego de recibir 2 disparos, el único que quedaba era Li, dos sujetos lo tomaron de cada uno de sus brazos mientras los otros lo golpeaban sin compasión, la sangre brotaba por montones, le dispararon varias veces, le quebraron costillas y brazos, cuando pensaron que estaba muerto, él intento atacar, pero fue arrojado con fuerza y desesperación por la cascada, el líder les gritaba que eran unos idiotas, que llevar el cuerpo del líder del clan Li era un trofeo para su señor y lo habían echado a perder…_

_Poco a poco fui regresando a la realidad, la opresión en mi pecho me estaba matando y si pudiera llorar, estoy segura que seria en mar de lagrimas …_

_-_ Alice, ¿Qué viste? – pregunto preocupado Jasper -

- Tenemos que salvarlo, por favor, tenemos que hacerlo – dije como pude, mi compañero trato de tranquilizarme, debía contarles a los demás lo que había visto, el tiempo se agotaba…

_**Edward POV**_

¿Esperaba que fuera una buena señal que las visiones de Alice no se sucedían con tanta frecuencia? Bien el destino me dio una cachetada para hacerme ver que no sea tan ingenuo, mi hermana comenzó a contar lo que había visto, yo directamente leí sus pensamientos y de inmediato mis dudas en ayudar a ese muchacho desaparecieron, lo estaban tratando peor que a un animal, no comprendía porque tanta saña, de inmediato nos pusimos en marcha para idear un plan, Alice tuvo flashes que hacían más fácil la localización de ese bosque, por el momento sabíamos que debíamos dirigirnos al sur de China, Alice estaba segura que cuando estuviéramos mas cerca las cosas se aclararían mas, así que sin mas comenzamos a prepararnos para partir, por alguna extraña razón mi hermana y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que Carlisle nos acompañara sin falta, cosa a la que él no se negó, en casa de quedarían Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Renesmee, las discusiones quedaron de lado, ahora era tiempo de actuar…

* * *

_**Sakura POV **_

El tiempo había pasado de forma extraña para mi, a veces parecía increíblemente lento y en otras directamente perdía su noción, no se si eso era bueno o malo, pero no podía reprochar nada, mi vida en Londres es bastante monótona, mis estudios apenas me dejan respirar, si me libero del colegio mis tutores ya están a mi lado para ocupar mi escaso tiempo libre con estudios o historias de la magia occidental, mi padre estaba contento de poder tener acceso al Museo Británico de Londres y poder trabajar allí, me alegraba por él, eso me hacia olvidar un poco mis problemas, ver contenta a la gente que me rodeaba, era un gran incentivo para sacar fuerzas y seguir mi vida lo mejor posible, si bien Touya refunfuñaba bastante, no podía enfadarme con él, en este tiempo nos habíamos unido aún mas como hermanos, ambos no estábamos del todo cómodos en Londres, su instinto de hermano mayor sobreprotector salía a flote muy seguido, no voy negar que antes me molestaba, pero ahora me agradaba y lo comprendía, el quería que yo estuviera bien, que nada me dañara, en el fondo sabia que Shaoran me cuidaba cuando él no estaba, ahora que él faltaba, tenia que cuidarme por dos…

Esta noche me encontraba inquieta, no podía conciliar el sueño, era inevitable ponerme a pensar en Shaoran, aún faltaba tiempo para que nos volviéramos a encontrar, no podía evitar recordar alguna de nuestras salidas, lo nervioso que se ponía cuando intentaba decirme algo romántico, la tranquilidad que experimentaba cuando me abrazaba, siguiendo esa línea de pensamientos me quede dormida…

"_Podía oír el agua correr dentro del profundo bosque, algo me decía que debía llegar a donde provenía ese sonido, comencé a caminar, algo entro de mi comenzó a angustiarme, acelere el paso, cuando los espesos de los árboles termino, me encontré frente de un río, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, empecé a buscar con mi vista, algo que no comprendía, hasta que lo vi, vi el cuerpo de Shaoran en la orilla, mal herido ensangrentado, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, corrí a su lado, lo abrase, su cuerpo, empezaba a perder calor, grite su nombre, lo estaba perdiendo, mi desesperación aumento cuando todo se volvió negro, esto era el fin, el sentido de mi vida se estaba perdiendo, dentro de esa oscuridad puede observar unos ojos dorados mirándonos y una voz que no logre identificar pronuncio una sola palabra __**volverá**__…."_

-Sakura, Sakura , reacciona!!!!- escuche la voz de mi hermano llamándome –

- Touya, Shaoran … deben salvarlo – mire a mi alrededor con la vista nublada por las lagrimas, me encontré con Eriol – Eriol por favor, Shaoran esta en peligro, esto no fue una pesadilla, por favor has algo -

- Enseguida me comunicare con Hong Kong – no había terminado de hablar que ya salía por la puerta -

Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo y Kero, trataban de consolarme, pero era inútil, estaba desesperada, tofo empeoro cuando Eriol regreso…

- Lo siento Sakura, Shaoran esta en misión, no hay noticias de él – su semblante demostraba que estaba abatido, algo me oculto, no pude evitar, estallar en lagrimas una vez más, todo esto se había convertido en un infierno…

_**Jasper POV**_

Habíamos llegado al bosque de las visiones de Alice, si me preguntan resultaba algo tenebroso, no por su aspecto, sino por las sensaciones que emanaba, la desesperación de mi novia se hacia cada vez mayor, algo no andaba bien, nuestros instintos estaban fallando, debíamos a ver llegado rápido donde ese joven se encontraba, pero siempre terminábamos en el lugar equivocado, algo nos estaba desorientando, todo comenzaba a correr en nuestra contra, el tiempo se agotaba, en un momento dado Alice comenzó a correr, decidimos seguirla, cuando de repente el olor a sangre nos invadió, ese instinto básico estaba intacto, era sangre humana, nos apresuramos y lo que encontramos no fue nada alentador ….

- Dios no!!!!!!!!!, llegamos demasiado tarde – grito Alice -

- Su corazón aún late – comento Edward -

No pudimos evitar que esto terminara como en las visiones, pero debíamos tomar la decisión si este era el final, o el comienzo de otra vida …

* * *

_**Shaoran POV**_

Nos encontrábamos en el medio de un bosque en el sur de China, nuestra misión consistía en encontrar un grupo de rebeldes que están causando estragos en las aldeas vecinas, hacían alarde de sus poderes, utilizando y atacando a las personas con ellos, todo parecía normal, pero una vez adentrados en lo profundo del bosque un mal presentimiento me invadió, las presencias comenzaron a desaparecer de apoco hasta que solo quedaron las del grupo que conformábamos, mis sentidos empezaron a agudizarse y eso no era buena señal, algo en mi se estaba perdiendo, cuando quise reaccionar estábamos rodeados por nuestros mismos compañeros, maldije por lo bajo, era una trampa, sino hacíamos algo nos matarían allí mismo, Feng y Long desenfundaron sus espadas y se pusieron en posición de ataque, lo hice lo mismo a invocar la mía, en ese momento me di cuenta en donde nos habían metido, comenzaron a atacarnos, respondíamos como podíamos, por suerte éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para poder con ellos estando en inferioridad numérica, en ese momento Ping, el líder que había nombrado el consejo, saco un arma y comenzó a disparar, en un intento desesperado intente invocar algunos de mis poderes pero fue inútil, estaba confirmado el bosque era neutral, en el invocar a los elementos era inútil…

- Estas indefenso como un bebe Li – dijo entre risas Ping -

- Maldito bastando – grite con fuerzas, cuando Long cayó al suelo abatido -

- Uno menos y mira que dio batalla, ni las balas los matan a ustedes malditos perros -

Con Feng peleamos un rato mas, estábamos agotados y mal heridos, en un momento un árbol de derrumbo y aprovechamos para escapar, al que querían matar era a mi, Feng no tenia la culpa debía ayudarlo a escapar, seguimos el ruido del agua y nos encontramos con una cascada, con los mil demonios, si nos encontraban no tendríamos escapatoria, para nuestra mala suerte nos encontraron…

- Vaya, Vaya, al fin los Li resultaron ser unos cobardes que huyen de sus batallas -

- Cierra la maldita boca, traidor – grito Feng -

- Vete al infierno perro faldero de los Li - no pude reaccionar a tiempo, le disparo dos veces y las fuerzas lo abandonaron – perdóneme mi señor – dijo antes de caer por la cascada -

- Desgraciado, voy a matarte – grite, pero al tratarme de mover dos hombres me sujetaron por los brazos, intentaba por todos los medios liberarme de ellos, mientras otros me golpeaban son saña -

- Que imagen tan patética para el fin del líder de clan Li, mocoso inútil, mírate estas totalmente indefenso, sin tus poderes no eres mas que un patético humano, vemos si resistes las balas – no podía moverme, escuchaba como algunos de mis huesos se quebraban, luego escuche los disparos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro …pecho, pierna, brazo, abdomen, cabeza, a partir de allí todo se oscureció…

No estaba muerto no aun, aún escuchaba sus voces, festejando y burlándose, debía volver, debía vivir, Sakura esperaba mi regreso, debía vivir por ella, las luz volví y como pude los ataque, de inmediato reaccionaron, con más torpeza que decisión me arrojaron con fuerza por las cascada, cerré los ojos, escuchando como Ping maldecía a sus hombres, ya poco importaba, mi destino no tenia vuelta atrás…

Imágenes de mi vida comenzaron a invadirme, vi a mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanas, amigos y por ultimo a Sakura, la mujer que amo y amere toda una eternidad, sonreía para mi, extendió su mano, en señal que la tomara, lo intente pero parecía estar más lejos de lo que pensaba, todo se volvió oscuro lo único iluminado era el camino hacia Sakura, me esforcé por llegar a ella pero fue en vano, la oscuridad total me envolvió, comencé a sentir dolor era insoportable, de repente escuche lo que parecían voces, bien ya sea el infierno o el cielo no estaba vació…

_- Dime que no es demasiado tarde Carlisle, debemos salvarlo -_

_- Alice tranquilízate -_

_- Esto es mi culpa, si mis visiones hubieran sido más exactas -_

_- No es tu culpa Alice, este bosque es extraño, nos desorientamos -_

_- Carlisle, has algo -_

_- Su corazón aún late… la única manera de salvarlo es convertirlo -_

_- Hazlo Carlisle, yo me haré responsable de todo -_

_- Alice, ¿estas segura? -_

_- Sí Jasper, no puede salvarlo, pero podemos darle una nueva oportunidad, si va a odiar a alguien por ello luego debe ser a mi -_

_- Hija no creo que eso pase… bien no hay que perder el tiempo, que el cielo lo ayude …_

¿De quienes eran esas voces?. No lo sabia, después que esas ultimas palabras un dolor y un fuego abrasador envolvió mi cuerpo era aún mas insoportable que lo anterior, por lo que siento al fin y al cabo a cabe en el infierno, _maldito sea mi destino_, no podría estar con Sakura ni después de muerto…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola aquí cumpliendo con lo prometido, son las 21:30 del 24 aquí en argentina, les deseo una feliz noche buena y navidad a todas las lectoras/es, de esta historia, pido disculpas por el retraso, pero ahora estamos en tiempos de vacaciones así que podré actualizar más rápido, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado, no fue tan largo como prometí, pero más largo que el capi anterior fue, mis disculpas. Bueno: **Comentarios, dudas, criticas y como bien saben, hacer feliz a una autora, apretar el botoncito verde.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI? XD.(ahora hay un poco de tiempo sean buenas jeje)**

**Bien ahora a responder los reviews y agradecer ****por agregarme en sus alertas y/o historia favoritas****:**

**Freya-X****:** Paranoica con los exámenes? Espero que todo este más tranquilo ahora jeje, Ed tuvo algunas dificultades con el carácter de su hija jeje, en fin, espero que las dudas se hallan aclaro, ahora empieza lo interesante jeje. Saludos.

**mayalu97:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia como veras tarde en actualizar pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero leer, tu comentario por este capitulo, Nos leemos.

**Gracias por sus alertas/favorite stoty a: Madison Luna Marie Ross, bella9, makikita-chan, Casiopea89.**

**Me despido y repito Feliz noche buena y navidad para todos!! Relena Li.**


End file.
